Coisas Quebradas
by Adriana Swan
Summary: E se Jaime Lannister tentasse pagar sua promessa, mesmo que todo o destino da guerra pudesse ser mudado por isso. Continuação do livro 5. SPOILER Todos os livros. Fórum Papéis Avulsos. Fic Multi-shipper.
1. Prólogo

**N.A.:** Essa fic é uma continuação direta do livro 5, Dança com Dragões, levando em consideração os acontecimentos narrados nos dois capítulos lançados do livro 6, Ventos de Inverno. Muita coisa que acontecer aqui talvez não seja totalmente canon, mas o objetivo dessa fic é ver os personagens que amo tendo a possibilidade de serem felizes um dia, então não esperem algo 100% canon, mas isso não quer dizer que será inverossímil. Toda e qualquer mudança terá alguma base no canon.

A fic é mult-shipper e manterá o formato do livro em que cada capítulo terá o POV de um personagem diferente, então também não existe um personagem principal.

**SPOILERS:** Todos os livros. Não leia se não tiver lido até o livro 5.

**Projeto E SE**, fórum multi-fandon **Papéis Avulsos**.

_Dedicada para Grazy Black e Nayla que leram essa fic primeiro._

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

Os fogos crepitavam na lareira, as chamas vivas mostrando o futuro que ninguém via.

O fogo era quente e vívido como o dos dragões perdidos, brilhavam coroas de ouro, coroas de fogo, coroas de vento. Cruzavam o mar com falsos mortos, cruzavam a terra com fogo e sangue.

E havia uma grande sombra cobrindo o vale, os portos e os rios. Uma grande sombra adornada das mais belas flores e espinhos.

Havia um castelo de neve onde as árvores tinham rostos e tudo viam, onde as árvores tinham rostos e choravam.

E lá havia um lobo morto uivando, mas lobos mortos não uivam.

Havia o sol brilhando em meio ao inverno.

A promessa de uma primavera.

Aleijados.

Bastardos.

Coisas quebradas.

E a possibilidade de consertá-las.

Mas nenhum sacerdote vermelho as viu.


	2. Jaime

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo - **01**

**JAIME**

Jaime caminhou através do longo corredor, o fedor de fezes e morfo chegando a ele pela primeira vez ao iniciar a decida. Não devia ser uma descida muito longa, afinal, o quão fundo podia ser as masmorras das Gêmeas sendo elas a beira de um rio?

Na verdade, o cavaleiro ainda não podia acreditar que estava ali. Não havia nem três semanas estava no meio da mata fechada com Brienne sendo abordado por um monte de foras da lei e de alguma forma estranha, num lapso de tempo muito pequeno, estava com uma corda no pescoço.

Lady Coração de Pedra.

Ainda podia lembrar do susto e surpresa quando vira a senhora Stark (ou o que sobrou dela) diante dele, viva, ou-quase-isso. Jaime estava de joelhos no meio do mato, suas mãos amarradas inutilmente, já que uma delas era de ouro, seu rosto sangrando pelas tantas cacetadas que levara dos malditos fora da lei. E ai veio ela, montada a cavalo, vestindo um manto escuro, uma completa aberração saída de conto de terror. Algo o fez lembrar dos boatos de que a Patrulha da Noite havia mandado uma mão de um morto-vivo a Porto Real e de repente, não pareciam tão boatos assim. A seus pés, Brienne chorava e pedia desculpas repetidamente enquanto murmurava frases sem sentido, sobre a espada, a menina Stark e Podric Pyne. Todos os lamentos terminavam com "eu não tinha escolha".

A conversa foi curta. Logo ficou sabendo que foram eles que enforcaram os tantos cadáveres que se viam nas árvores dos últimos meses e que logo se juntaria a eles. Com uma maçã na boca.

O Casamento Vermelho.

Jaime sempre estivera pronto para morrer. Era um guerreiro e é para isso que os guerreiros são treinados. Desde o dia em que enfiara aquela espada nas costas do Rei Louco sabia que um dia teria que pagar por aquilo em moeda de sangue. Pagar pelo Rei Louco e mais meia centena de desconhecidos, pelo menino Stark que empurrara, por Joffrey ter sido um idiota, por seu pai estar morto e por Tyrion. Tinha merda no lugar de honra e sabia que um dia ia feder. Era tanta sujeira em seu passado que a única dúvida era por qual pagaria primeiro.

Mas o Casamento Vermelho não era uma delas.

Lady Stark (ou seja lá quem ela for agora) não acreditou quando tentou deixar claro que ele podia ser culpado por tudo de ruim que acontecia em Westeros (e sempre havia a chance de ser mesmo), mas que não tinha um dedo seu no casamento. Na verdade lamentava, não é assim que se mata um Rei. Na verdade essa foi uma péssima escolha de palavras, já que matara Aerys pelas costas.

Estava literalmente com a corda no pescoço. Agora podia ver o inútil do Podrick Pyne encolhido a um canto junto a um homem que não conhecia. Só Brienne parecia se importar com a vida dele. Só Brienne choraria quando estivesse morto. Só Brienne sentiria sua falta, quando na verdade nem ele sentiria. Só Brienne.

Estava pensando em quais seriam suas últimas e miseráveis palavras quando uma voz soou em seus ouvidos como se fosse música. Na verdade, pouco depois, a memória lhe veio e reconheceu o cantor que vira em Correrrio. Os deuses devem ter se importado com ele ou sentiram pena das lágrimas de Brienne, pois aquele cantor fora mandado como espião a Correrrio e voltava com a notícia de que ele, Jaime Lannister, O Regicida, salvara Edmure Tully quando este estava com a corda no pescoço.

Aquilo não convencera ninguém, mas fora o suficiente para render-lhe um julgamento digno. Não justo, a bem da verdade, mas ser justo também não seria um grande ponto a seu favor. As acusações foram jogadas em sua cara e a única resposta que tinha era se esquivar do Casamento Vermelho e calar diante de todas as outras, todas elas verdadeiras. Quando Lady Coração de Pedra mostrou-lhe a Cumpridora de Promessas e o acusaram de não ter honra, Brienne esbravejou até ser espancada de que estavam tentando achar a menina Sansa para a salvar. Jaime riu.

- Não sabe o que tem nas mãos, não é?

Gelo.

A espada de Eddard Stark reforjada em vermelho, a Cumpridora de Promessas.

A conversa ia por esses termos (já que era bem difícil se provar que era a mesma espada) quando o sacerdote vermelho apareceu. Guerras fazem milagres com as pessoas, já que o sacerdote vermelho nada mais era que o bêbado desclassificado que tomava porres com Robert e passava fogo-vivo na própria espada. Vendo-o agora podia-se dizer que ele havia _evoluído_.

- Vi no fogo que sua honra se encontra nas Gêmeas.

- Nada tive com as Gêmeas – respondeu com firmeza.

- Talvez não, mas _terá_.

E ali estava Jaime agora: nas Gêmeas.

Desceram um lance de escadas úmidas e escorregadias, seu guia Frey rindo e fazendo brincadeiras com o fedor de fezes, enquanto destrancava um pesado portão de ferro ao fim das escadas. Lá em cima no pátio, seus quatrocentos homens o esperavam, juntos a Brienne, Podrick e mais dois foras da lei que o acompanhavam como vigias. Se ele quisesse matar os fora da lei, não precisaria nem sujar as mãos, mas estava disposto a ter sua honra de volta, seja lá o que isso significasse. Se tudo mais desse errado podia matá-los. Em contra partida, ter quatrocentos homens dentro das Gêmeas era de pouca serventia já que o Casamento Vermelho dera cabo de três mil nortenhos. Pelo menos os seus não estavam bêbados.

Lá dentro, uma longa fileira de celas como as de uma prisão, com suas barras de ferro geladas por conta da neve lá em cima. O fedor ali era mais forte, pois além de fezes e morfo, havia podridão, talvez ratos em decomposição. Algumas celas continham prisioneiros, uns magros e encolhidos a um canto, outros tão imóveis que talvez estivessem mortos, alguns com barbas e cabelos longos, mas com aspecto feroz de quem não havia sido rendido pelo cativeiro.

Foi numa dessas que o encontraram.

- Grande Jon Umber – Jaime cumprimentou. Havia conhecido o homem quando fora preso na batalha do Bosque dos Murmúrios e não esquecia seus inimigos facilmente.

O homem estava sentado no meio da cela imunda, suas roupas reduzidas a farrapos sujos, seus cabelos e barbas enormes. Estava bastante mais magro, mas quando ficou de pé para falar com Jaime, sua grande altura ainda o deixava imponente e seus cabelos desgrenhados lhe davam um ar feroz que Jaime podia jurar que o Frey a seu lado se encolheu. Grande Jon ainda era um grande homem.

- Regicida. – Ele o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

"_Jaime_", ele pensou irritado, "_meu nome é Jaime_".

- Estou aqui para negociar sua liberdade com os Frey – Jaime começou em seu tom mais diplomático – Stannis tem tomado o Norte e isso não é conveniente para nenhum de nós. Os Umber se dividiram. Espero que sua vida possa nos comprar a paz e me ajude a entregar Winterfell e o Norte a seu novo dono, a Casa Frey.

O homem estreitou o olhar de forma astuta. Isso era um problema. Aparentemente os Freys achavam que deixar a pessoa trancada numa cela, sem nenhuma higiene e comendo lavagem era o pior cativeiro do mundo. Idiotas. Se aquele homem tivesse preso nas masmorras de Rochedo Casterly, já estaria de joelhos implorando pela liberdade ou a morte, não o olhando como se fosse uma barata absurdamente grande e loira tentando sair da privada.

- Negociar? – ele começou, pesando bem as palavras – Sei o que fizeram ao Jovem Lobo.

Jaime fez uma careta. Mesmo morto há meses, ainda encontraram o corpo do rapaz pendurado por uma corda numa muralha bem no centro do castelo quando chegaram nas Gêmeas, o que deixara Brienne angustiada. Pouco sobrava além dos ossos que não tivesse sido comido por corvos, e claro, costurado ao corpo, a cabeça do lobo gigante quase inteira, com seus dentes a mostra e seu pêlo resistindo ao tempo, a coroa de ferro costurada a ela. Não era algo em que quisesse pensar.

- Não posso fazer nada por ele, mas posso fazer por você. – A proposta era mais verdadeira do que Umber poderia imaginar. Na verdade, não estava tão interessado assim no que quer que estivesse acontecendo no Norte. Na melhor das hipóteses, Stannis morreria congelado e os Freys e os Bolton comeriam uns aos outros.

Mas o sacerdote-bêbado-vermelho dissera que sua honra estava nas Gêmeas e se isso significava salvar os sobrevivente do Casamento Vermelho, que seja. Salvaria Grande Jon nem que tivesse que tirá-lo das Gêmeas carregando-o nas costas.

- Quer fazer algo por mim, Regicida? – Grande Jon falou feroz, agarrando as grades num gesto rápido e violento que fez o Frey saltar para traz . Jaime nem piscou. – Traga meu garoto de volta. Esse é o único termo de paz que eu aceito.

Mostrando que a conversa estava encerrada, Umber se virou e foi sentar-se no chão, no mesmo lugar que estava antes.

Quando chegara nas Gêmeas se informara de todos os mortos no Casamento Vermelho, e apesar dos Frey não saberem o nome nem de um décimo das pessoas que mataram naquela noite, Pequeno Jon Umber, filho único de Grande Jon, era um dos mortos. Disseram que morrera como os outros, rastejando e implorando por perdão, embora um dos Freys meio bêbados resmungara de canto que o infeliz lutara até o último momento para proteger seu Rei. Não importava como, estava morto. Isso ia complicar seus termos de paz.

- Bom, se esta é sua moeda para comprar Winterfell e o Norte – Jaime disse se virando para o Frey a seu lado – diga a seu pai que é bem fraca. Pode lhes comprar a terra dos Umber, mas nunca lhe comprará Winterfell e muito menos o Norte inteiro. E deve saber que precisa passar por Winterfell para negociá-lo.

- Nosso pai sabe disso tudo – disse o Frey gesticulando impaciente. Depois de um tempo, Jaime parara de tentar aprender os nomes dos Freys. Eram tantos e tão parecidos que não fazia diferença. – Sabemos que Lord Tywin mandou a menina Stark para casar com Ramsay Bolton. Vocês nos devem.

Uma irritação passou pelo corpo de Jaime que o fez sentir a mão amputada latejar.

- Um Lannister sempre paga suas dívidas. Querem ir ao Norte, irei ao Norte, mas sua moeda é fraca, estaremos indo para a morte.

- Não foi Umber que vim lhe mostrar. – O Frey falou, seu sorriso feio deformando ainda mais sua cara de fuinha.

Com um gesto, chamou Jaime para segui-lo através do corredor de celas e logo atravessaram uma porta que dava em mais um lance de escadas. A escuridão ali era total, até a chama do archote parecia mais fraca, talvez por conta dos pingos de água que vinham do teto em vários pontos que fez Jaime pensar se seria possível estarem em baixo do Rio.

O plano começava a se traçar na cabeça dele. Levaria Grande Jon para o Norte com seus homens e os Freys. Foço Cailin nunca caíra e era provável que não caísse, isso devia ser o suficiente para livrá-lo de alguns Freys a mais enquanto tentava uma maneira de entregar Jon a salvo ao Norte, sem aqueles Freys em sua cola. Os fora da lei poderiam voltar para o meio do mato e contar a Lady Coração de Pedra o que fizera. Era pagar com bronze uma dívida de ouro, mas era só o que tinha. Na verdade, era um plano bem idiota, mas podia aprimorar os detalhes depois.

No fim das escadas encontrava-se mais uma porta que a ferrugem estava querendo derrubar. O Frey entregou o archote a Jaime que o segurou com a mão esquerda enquanto via o homem se bater para encontrar as três chaves enquanto aquelas malditas gotas de água o deixavam ensopado. Não pode deixar de pensar que se esfriasse mais lá em cima talvez o teto ali congelaria.

A porta finalmente se abriu com um estalo e quando se abriu fez um rangido tão forte que Jaime teve certeza que arrancaria as drobadiças e cairia. Não caiu. O fedor que veio de dentro era o mesmo lá de cima, embora por estar num lugar fechado parecia mais forte.

Lá dentro, o chão estava alagados com a água que pingava do teto misturada com fezes e urina. Um animal morto havia apodrecido dentro da água, parecia enorme embora na fraca luz vacilante Jaime não pudesse dizer o que era. O lugar não era grande, não devia ter mais do que cinco metros de comprimento por uns quatro de largura. Lá no fundo, um único prisioneiro encontrava-se acorrentado a parede, nu, mesmo no frio. Não como ficara em Correrrio, com grande correntes atadas a parede, este estava preso a ela, braços abertos, uma corrente em cada pulso e uma no pescoço, outra em volta dos pés que ficavam desconfortáveis sobre uma pedra de não mais que um palmo de tamanho, tentando não encostarem na água. Entre suas pernas podia se ver a imundície de quem era obrigado a fazer suas necessidades em pé, em seu peito, restos de comida mostravam que estava sendo alimentado ali mesmo. Aquela sim era uma cela digna de Rochedo Casterly, embora se estivessem no Rochedo tiraria aquela pedra sob seus pés.

Por um instante chegou a pensar que aquele poderia ser o Pequeno Jon, mas isso era impossível. O prisioneiro era pelo menos um palmo mais baixo que Umber e os cabelos desgrenhados e longos pareciam claros a luz do archote, embora naquela luz não se pudesse dizer a cor, loiros talvez. Mesmo de cabeça baixa parecia ter pouca barba, que devia ter crescido bem mais que aquilo, a julgar pela situação dos cabelos. Era magro e pequeno demais. Tinha algumas cicatrizes no corpo, inclusive uma no peito que devia ter sido feita por uma espada. Fora isso, nenhum sinal de espancamento ou marcas de cortes ou chicotes o que fez Jaime se questionar mais uma vez o que os Freys sabiam sobre cativeiros.

O Frey pegou o archote de volta e fez sinal para Jaime contornar a carcaça do animal morto e se aproximar. Relutante e com os pés mergulhados na água podre, ele obedeceu. O Frey agarrou o cabelo do prisioneiro e aproximou o archote do seu rosto, provavelmente querendo dar um tom teatral a coisa toda.

Conseguiu.

- _Sete Infernos_. – Jaime exclamou quando ele ergueu a cabeça do prisioneiro.


	3. Tyrion

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 1 **– TYRION**

A chuva fina molhava o convez do navio, os ventos frios de outono tornando quase insuportável se expor aos pingos lá fora, se não fosse por isso, Tyrion nunca ia preferir ficar ali dentro. A cabine era confortável, o fogo ardendo lento na lareira e um calor agradável se espalhando por seus corpos, mas mesmo assim preferiria estar lá fora.

Estava sentado numa grande cadeira com os pequenos pés sobre a mesa onde diversos mapas estavam presos pela ponta de facas quando Sor Jorah Mormont entrou, ensopado até os ossos da chuva lá fora.

- Penny está chorando de novo – informou enquanto jogava a capa molhada de qualquer jeito sobre o assoalho de madeira e ia para perto da laleira. – Diz que não suporta mais ficar trancada lá embaixo.

Tyrion fez uma careta enquanto cossava desconfortável as cicatrizes no rosto. Penny vinha fazendo isso á dias.

- Vai continuar lá até entender que Westeros não é um lugar seguro para anões – respondeu com um suspiro.

- E você por acaso entende isso? – Sor Jorah falou, o olhando com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

Em companhia dos Segundos Filhos, Tyrion conseguira alugar uma pequena frota de navios e zarpar para Westeros na promessa (esperança na verdade, mas os Segundos Filhos não precisavam saber disso) de ser herdeiro de Rochedo Casterly e todo o ouro dos Lannister.

Assim sendo, haviam aportado em Westeros sob muita chuva cinco dias antes, mas Tyrion não se dirigira para terra ou sequer aportara no lado certo de Westeros. Ele não tinha a ilusão de achar que os Segundos Filhos eram o suficiente para conquistar o Rochedo, então precisaria elaborar um plano bem maior.

E mais que isso, precisaria de aliados.

- É exatamente por isso que estou seguro dentro da intimidade do navio – Tyrion respondeu tranquilo – bem longe dos olhos dos homens que me venderiam ao Trono de Ferro.

- E os Segundos Filhos? – Mormont continuou enquanto tentava se aquecer sem sucesso – Os olhos deles estão bem perto. Por todos os lados deste navios e em toda pequena frota que você conseguiu.

- Para eles a coisa é simples: eu pago mais.

- Mais que um senhorio? – o urso resmungou.

- E com menos riscos – ele pontuou. – Mas isso quando tivermos Rochedo Carterly.

- O que será difícil, já que estamos no lado errado de Westeros. – Mormond ironizou mau humorado.

Tyrion deu de ombros.

- Não sei o que pensa de mim, Sor Jorah, mas não sou idiota de aportar em Lannisporto só com os Segundos Filhos, sem uma força de Westeros ou pelo menos uma aliança. – O anão respondeu cruzando suas pequenas pernas para o outro lado, ainda em cima da mesa, mostrando estar tranquilo. – Mas aqui, do outro lado de Westeros eu posso aportar, conseguir minha segunda força. Esse é meu primeiro passo rumo a minha herança.

- Os homens que mandou chamar? – ele questionou, sem fé.

- Homens destemidos.

- Selvagens.

- Sim, selvagens, mas e daí? – o anão riu – Os homens dos clãs já me serviram antes quando fui Mão do Rei. Me serviram muito bem, obrigado.

- Você vem a eles foragido e espera que arrisquem suas vidas por uma causa quase perdida? – Sor Jorah falou se afastando do fogo e indo sentar numa cadeira ao lado de Tyrion.

- Da outra vez que vieram a mim, estava numa situação bem pior. – Ele riu de novo. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado quanto a isso.

- Como poderia ser pior? – Mormont riu amargo da situação em que se encontravam como foragidos escondidos em Westeros.

- Sempre pode ser pior, Mormont – Tyrion respondeu. – Acrescente a isso estar andado sozinho com um único mercenário como guarda-costas, nem uma moeda de bronze no bolso, no meio deste maldito território desconhecido – ele gesticulou para abrindo os braços para indicar as terras além da praia – e ainda por cima com o maldito Jovem Lobo e seus vinte mil nortenhos a alguns tantos quilômetros dali.

- Uma aventura – o cavaleiro concordou.

- Foi uma merda, isso sim – o anão gargalhou, lembrando dos momentos que passara com Bronn. Esse era um que certamente teria que agradecer melhor um dia por tudo que fizera por ele.

Duas batidas na porta alertaram que finalmente tinham visitas e logo em seguida um homem alto, forte e com uma cara um tanto medonha entrou porta a dentro. O cabelo molhado pela chuva e as grossas peles de leão-da-montanha que vestia cheia de grandes gotas de água que encharcaram o assoalho de vez, mas o homem parecia muito feliz.

- Meio-Homem! – exclamou abrindo os braços animado. Um grande machado pendurado em sua cintura.

- Meu bom amigo Shagga! – Tyrion exclamou feliz se pondo de pé para apertar sua mão, embora estar de pé não o tornasse mais alto do que quando estivera sentado. – Nunca achei que fosse revê-lo, mas fico feliz que tenha atendido a meu chamado.

- Os clãs da montanha gostam de Meio-Homem – Shagga sorriu com seus grandes dentes estragados e desiguais – Estavam esperando Meio-Homem voltar.

- Viu, Mormont? – o anão riu. – Tem gente que sentiu a minha falta. Fico feliz por isso, Shagga.

- Shagga sabia que o Meio-Homem ia voltar para pegar a mulher dele – continuou o homem, sorrindo feliz.

- Para pegar… – Tyrion repetiu o sorriso diminuindo sem entender a frase do selvagem – a minha mulher?

O anão trocou um rápido olhar intrigado com Sor Jorah e se voltou para o homem dos clãs.

- A mulher do Meio-Homem – Shagga continuou, o sorriso diminuindo um pouco também, confuso. – Dizem que Meio-Homem casou com a refém bonita do Rei Joffrey. A loba de cabelos vermelhos.

- Sansa Stark? – Tyrion falou, surpreso. Não pensava em Sansa já há algum tempo. – Sim, casei, mas…

- Então – Shagga interrompeu, seu sorriso ficando maior de novo. – quando Shagga viu a mulher do Meio-Homem aqui, Shagga sabia que ele viria para buscá-la.

O queixo de Tyrion caiu com toda surpresa e confusão que vinha da notícia, até Mormont mudou de posição na cadeira para encarar melhor o homem do clã.

- _Aqui_? – Tyrion indagou, incrédulo – como assim _aqui_?

- Aqui – o homem continuou – no Vale. Desceu com os outros do Ninho da Águia. Está com o homem das rameiras, Baelish.

- Petyr? – a cabeça de Tyrion girava tentando juntar todas peças do quebra-cabeças. O Vale dos Arryn, a tia da menina morava no Vale na época do casamento de Joffrey e da fuga da menina.

"_Petyr Baelish seu filho de uma puta_", pensou.

Tyrion deu as costas aos dois homens em silêncio, sua mente trabalhando tão fervorosamente que quase se podia ouvir a engrenagem trabalhar. Estava em Westeros um uma boa força para tentar conquistar o Rochedo e o destino colocara Sansa Stark em seu caminho. Pela segunda vez, o destino colocarava a garota em suas mãos.

Virou-se para os dois homens que o observavam decidido.

- Tem razão, Shagga – o anão falou confiante – vim buscar minha esposa.

Jorar Mormont o encarou surpreso.


	4. Jaime II

**N.A.:** Esqueci de comentar no capítulo anterior que a Penny na versão em português teve o nome traduzido para Centava.

Obrigada a todos pelos reviews. ^^

Agora vamos lá matar a curiosidade don povo. :D

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 3 - **JAIME**

Jaime subiu as escadas o mais rápido que podia, o fedor exalando do corpo do rapaz jogado sobre seu ombro como um cadáver. Ao chegar na ala das celas o Frey lhe concedera um saco sujo qualquer no qual enrolara o rapaz. Envolto naquilo e jogado sobre seu ombro passaria por um cadáver sem atrair muita atenção. Os olhos de Grande Jon se arregalaram e em vez da praga que Jaime esperava, murmurou uma oração. Não perdera tempo falando com Umber, ainda precisava de tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Toda a ajuda que o maldito Frey lhe dera foi soltar o rapaz das correntes. De resto, dissera que as ordens de Walder Frey eram claras: entregar o prisioneiro a Jaime. Não havia especificado o estado do mesmo ou quem o carregaria pelas escadas.

Não questionaria. Acabava de receber uma moeda muito mais valiosa do que poderia ter sonhado.

Quando tivera que atravessar o pátio com o fardo no ombro, seus homens se ergueram e muitos vieram ter com ele, mas não tinha tempos para explicações. Gritou por Brienne até ela aparecer, olhando desconfiada para o possível cadáver. Os fora da lei não estavam a suas vistas e era melhor mesmo que não estivessem, não queria lidar com eles agora. Tinha muitas decisões a tomar e sua vida e honra dependeriam disso.

Passando por entre seus homens e ouvindo mil e uma perguntas de seu primo, foi até onde a jovem Pia se encolhia entre os homens, tentando ver o que estava acontecendo, tentou segurar o braço da garota com sua mão de ouro e se sentiu frustrado quando não conseguiu. Soltou um palavrão e fez um gesto para Pia o acompanhar. Seu primo o parou e perguntou o que diabos estava acontecendo.

- Encontro você daqui a duas horas para acertarmos os termos de nossa partida com os Frey. Vamos para... - hesitou um minuto pensando se estaria ficando louco – vamos para o Norte. Brienne, você vem comigo _agora_.

Sob o olhar atento de seus quatrocentos homens confusos tornou a seguir seu guia Frey para dentro das Gêmeas até seus próprios aposentos. Podia sentir Pia e Brienne perto de si, mas elas não perguntaram nada.

Na porta do quarto uma criada que ia saindo informou que seu banho estava pronto. Ele não deu nenhuma atenção a ela enquanto o Frey se despedia com um risinho e uma piada sobre a guerra que travariam contra o Norte que fez Brienne bufar. Jaime estava surdo ao que acontecia a seu redor, o peso em seu ombro o deixando inquieto, seu pensamento numa completa confusão.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Brienne perguntou ao trancar a porta do quarto atrás deles. Só então Jaime notara que Podrick Pyne havia vindo junto com ela, mas o escudeiro não chegava a ser um problema. Ele sabia de tudo mesmo.

Os grandes e azuis olhos de Brienne estavam arregalados nele como se por fim ele tivesse enlouquecido. Podrick parecia assustado, mas a pequena Pia o olhava demonstrando curiosidade.

Jaime abriu a porta do banheiro e depositou o corpo com cuidado no chão ao lado da banheira. Envolto nos trapos e imóvel como estava, parecia mesmo morto e isso o fez se preocupar. Os deuses não poderiam ser tão cruéis.

- Jaime? - Brienne tentou chamar sua atenção parando na porta do banheiro para o olhar.

- Pia, pegue a navalha sobre o criado mudo e tire o vestido, vai se molhar. - A garota correu para pegar navalha e tirar a roupa, algo na voz de Jaime dizia que tinha pressa. Ela entrou no banheiro segurando a lâmina e vestindo apenas o saia de baixo e a blusa intima que cobria-lhe os seios, mas tudo ficaria irremediavelmente transparente se molhassem.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado do corpo, Jaime abriu os trapos que cobriam o corpo, mostrando um jovem homem magro, sujo e morto. Ou pelo menos parecia bem morto para Brienne, mas Jaime ergueu sua cabeça com o cuidado que usaria com uma criança e jogou água em seu rosto. Estaria vivo? O rapaz estava nu, mas não tremia. O corpo sujo mostrava algumas cicatrizes, redondas como setas ou machucados naturais e um maior no peito, possivelmente corte de espada. Os olhos fechados e fundos. O cabelo ruivo estava embaraçado e grande, mas a barba crescera pouco, era bem jovem, os poucos meses de cativeiro ainda não tinham sido o suficiente para roubarem-lhe sua idade. Numa lembrança distante, Jaime lembrou do rapaz que lutava com espadas de madeira que encontrara em outros tempos.

Na segunda vez que jogou a água morna no rosto do prisioneiro a água entrou pelo nariz o que foi o suficiente para fazer o rapaz arfar tentando respirar. Primeiro sinal que estava vivo. O peito praticamente não movia ao respirar e sua pele estava fria. Aquele pequeno sinal de vida deu a Jaime um alívio tão grande que parou o que estava fazendo e flexionou o pescoço tentando relaxar. Estava vivo. Os deuses não seriam tão cruéis para roubar-lhe a vida agora.

- Pia, ajoelhe aqui – ordenou. - Podrick, já que veio, ajude.

Não precisou falar duas vezes. Pia entendeu de imediato ajoelhando ao lado de Jaime e tomando sua tarefa de jogar água no corpo do rapaz. Podrick apoiou a cabeça do prisioneiro do mesmo modo que cavaleiro fazia antes.

Jaime se ergueu, se sentindo meio zonzo e deixou a Pia e Podrick a tarefa de lavá-lo. Andou vacilante para a porta do banheiro pensando que desde a morte de seu pai não precisara tanto de uma bebida, mas foi parado por uma Brienne que já havia perdido a paciência com ele.

Ela colocou a mão no seu peito o parando, zangada.

- Pode parar, Jaime – ela ralhou – Quer me dizer _o que está acontecendo aqui_?

Ele franziu o cenho atordoado.

- Não sabe quem é _ele_? - indagou apontando para o rapaz.

- Não- ela respondeu sincera e impaciente. - Deveria saber?

- Deveria. - Ele se voltou para o rapaz inconsciente sentindo os olhos dos três ocupantes do banheiro sobre ele. - É o Rei no Norte. _Robb Stark_.


	5. Brienne

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 4 - **BRIENNE**

Brienne estava em pé no canto do quarto olhando por entre a porta aberta onde Pia cuidava de Robb Stark. Depois de lavarem seu corpo por uns quinze minutos, fazerem a barba e cortarem seus cabelos e unhas, o depositaram na banheira e ficar submerso na água quente trouxe um pouco de cor a seu rosto meio morto. Agora Pia estava ajoelhada ao lado da banheira com as mãos dentro d'água alisando seu peito com o carinho de uma amante enquanto Podrick revirava a própria bagagem tentando achar roupas que servissem no jovem Rei. No quarto, o Regicida estava sentado na cama, olhos filhos no banheiro e em um silêncio profundo.

Ela não aguentava mais aquela situação.

- Não pode ser verdade – começou quebrando o silêncio. - Deve ser uma fraude, igual a Arya Stark.

- Conheci o rapaz ainda antes de por uma coroa na cabeça – Jaime resmungou sem desviar o olhar do chão. - A menina que mandaram para o Norte no lugar de Arya era uma fraude, esse é Robb Stark.

- Mas o corpo lá fora...

- Um cadáver com a cabeça de seu lobo gigante costurada nele. – Jaime interrompeu – Nem a mãe dele o reconheceria com aquela cabeça costurada nele.

- Mas forjar sua morte...

- Os Frey não seriam os primeiros a usar tais truques – ele suspirou. - Nem serão os últimos.

Um silêncio tomou o ambiente numa intensidade que Brienne até podia ouvir o barulho de Pia agitando a água enquanto sua mão deslizava do peito dele para molhar um pouco seu rosto e os lábios ressecados e feridos do rapaz. Agora, com a barba e o cabelo aparados, parecia jovem demais para ser Robb Stark. O Rei no Norte reinara por pouco tempo, mas mexera com toda Westeros, pondo o próprio Lord Tywin contra a parede e conseguindo prender Jaime. Ganhara todas as suas batalhas, era um dos melhores estrategistas da Westeros atual. _Não podia ser quase um menino_.

- É tão jovem...

- Tem dezesseis anos – Jaime informou. Ele mesmo entrara na Guarda Real aos quinze. - Seus homens o chamaram de _Jovem Lobo_ por um motivo.

Ela se calou amuada com a ironia na resposta dele. Quando via Lady Catelyn falar do filho, parecia falar de uma criança, mas todos os outros se referiam a ele como um grande homem, então imaginou um homem feito.

- Ele não devia ver um Meistre? - Brienne arriscou.

- É melhor não. Não, senhora. Sor. - Podrick quem respondeu parando de revirar suas poucas roupas. - Brienne franziu o cenho. - Digo... se fosse Lord Tyrion, ele não... não confiaria, senhora. Ele não confiaria no meistre das Gêmeas para cuidar do Jovem Lobo. Sor.

- Mas se ele morrer...

- Não vai morrer, não seja tão pessimista, garota. - Jaime a interrompeu mais uma vez, conseguindo deixá-la ainda mais amuada. - Se existem deuses, eles não o fizeram sobreviver a isso tudo para morrer de desidratação. E acho que só o fato de estar fora daquelas correntes já são o suficiente para salvarem sua vida.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Entranho ver você falar em deuses – ela começou, lembrando de súbito dos fora da lei. Agora que o choque inicial passava ela começava a pensar melhor. - O sacerdote vermelho! Ele _acertou_. Ele viu o rapaz _vivo_.

- Você quer dizer que o_ sacerdote bêbado_ viu _alguma coisa_ – ele argumentou impaciente – ou _sabia_ de alguma coisa. Podem ter arrancado a verdade de algum dos Freys que enforcaram.

- Como pode se negar a acreditar depois dele ter _acertado_? - ela questionou incrédula.

- Por que o deus vermelho ajudaria? - ele falou irônico – não é o seu deus, não é o meu deus e até onde sei, não é o deus dele – finalizou apontando para o banheiro.

- Mas acertou – ela concluiu teimosamente fazendo ele revirar os olhos para o teto. - Mas se é ele, a questão é, o que _você_ vai fazer? Vai devolvê-lo a mãe?

Ele pareceu não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Devolvê-lo a mãe? Você quer dizer matá-lo ou planeja atirá-lo ao rio vivo? A_ mãe dele está morta_. - falou frisando bem para ela não repetir aquilo por ai. - E a menos que você tenha uma boa maneira de tirá-lo das Gêmeas e atravessar as terras fluviais escondendo o rapaz em seus bolsos, ele vai para o norte com os Frey.

- Te deram o garoto!

- Não me deram nada – ele ralhou. - Sabem que quando tomei Correrrio usei Edmure Tully da maneira que achei adequada e colocaram Robb Stark em minhas mãos para que o use da mesma forma ao tomar o Norte. Se tentar tirar o garoto daqui ou quebrar com esse acordo, então preparasse para o jantar porque nos servirão flechas e espadas na mesa dos Frey assim como serviram a _ele_.

- E a promessa? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

Ele suspirou.

- Pagarei – hesitou um pouco – da melhor forma possível. Vou levá-lo ao Norte. Agora me ajude a tirá-lo da banheira. Considerando o buraco em que os Freys o acorrentaram, deve estar querendo um lugar seco.

Como a mão de ouro não era de muita ajuda, Brienne se adiantou para a banheira para pegar o rapaz. Com ajuda de Pia conseguiu suspendê-lo e o por em seus braços, era tão leve como um rapazinho. Pia ergueu as sobrancelhas ao vê-la pegar o jovem Rei no colo como se fosse uma criança, enquanto Jaime se moveu inquieto, parecendo incomodado. Não é possível que ligasse para o fato de o rapaz estar nu nos braços de Brienne, sua virilidade tão próxima ao corpo da Donzela de Tarty. Brienne nem ligou, já vira muitos homens nus em sua vida de cavaleiro, inclusive o próprio Jaime, e Robb Stark naquele momento se assemelhava a uma menino aos olhos dela.

- Ande logo com isso, tem neve lá fora, ele vai congelar. - Jaime comentou amuado.

Brienne andou a largos passos para dentro do quarto com Pia na sua cola carregando uma toalha para secá-lo. Quando Brienne se ajoelhou na cama para depositá-lo sobre os lençois Jaime esbravejou.

- Você não vai deitar com ele na _minha cama_.

As duas se voltaram para ele surpresas.

- Mas... senhor.. onde... digo, onde ele vai ficar, Senhor? Sor? - Podrick perguntou parando ao lado da cama com um par de vestes nas mãos.

- No chão – ele respondeu obviamente. - Podemos forrar aqui e ele ficará bem aquecido e...

- Mas é um Rei, Sor Jaime – Pia lamentou, agarrada com a toalha.

- Jaime... - Brienne pediu, aqueles seus grandes olhos azuis brilhando como safiras.

Os três rostos o olhavam suplicantes enquanto o rapaz inconsciente repousava nu nos braços de Brienne como se dormisse no colo de uma donzela.

E ele _estava_ dormindo no colo de uma donzela, na verdade, mas aquela visão só pareceu piorar o humor de Jaime.

- Pelos Sete Infernos – resmungou zangado – o Jovem Lobo está vivo a menos de uma hora e já tomou minha serviçal, um escudeiro e uma _donzela_. Agora toma minha _cama_. Em um mês terá tomado meu exército.

Irritado, saiu do quarto batendo a porta e deixando os três ali se perguntando qual o grande problema dele repousar em sua cama.


	6. Jon

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

JON

Jon Snow acordou sentindo o corpo estremecer. Estava com muito frio, mas podia sentir a pele queimar. Parecia estar deitado em um colchão que não parecia muito confortável. As peles que o cobriam eram pesadas e podia sentir alguma luz fraca incomodar suas pálpebras.

Fez um esforço para abrir os olhos. Se encontrava em um pequeno quarto fechado de teto bem baixo e de textura estranha. Uma única vela acesa sobre um criado mudo trazia luz, calor e fumaça ao pequeno ambiente. Cochilando sentado em uma cadeira desconfortável estava Cetin, seu intendente.

Concluiu que o lugar devia ser Vila Topeira, mas não sabia como fora parar ali. Tentou se mover, mas uma dor agonizante cruzou seu corpo e ele ficou quieto, arfando. A dor viera de pontos específicos de seu corpo e a memória começou a voltar.

Punhais.

Tentou lembrar o que acontecera, embora de alguma forma soubesse que havia sido algo bem ruim. Lembrou-se de uma porta fechada, de correr sobre a neve, do desespero que sentira quando achou que estava morto. Não, não, essas eram memórias de Fantasma. Agora se via jazendo sobre a neve quase morto depois de levar quatro facadas de seus irmãos da Patrulha da Noite.

A porta se abriu com um estalo acordando Cetin. Tormund Terror dos Gigantes entrou no pequeno quarto com postura digna de ser o líder do povo livre. Em sua cintura Garra Longa estava a mostra, tão majestosa como sempre.

- Lord Snow ainda não acordou? – indagou a Cetin parecendo preocupado.

- Não, porque a surpresa? – Cetin retrucou se sentando melhor e passando a mão no cabelo desalinhado.

- O lobo está agitado feito doido lá fora – respondeu parecendo desapontado. – Achei que deveria significar alguma coisa.

- Lady Melisandre apareceu? – Cetin perguntou um tanto ansioso.

- A bruxa? Hoje não. Espero que não volte nunca – Tormund esbravejou irritado.

- E os homens da Rainha? Vão permanecer com ela agora?

- Depois que a Rainha morreu seguem a bruxa vermelha como idiotas, embora alguns corvos tenham dito que antes já era assim.

Jon sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Como assim Selyse estava morta? O que estava acontecendo afinal? Fez um esforço para manter-se acordado.

- Cetin – chamou com a voz fraca.

No silêncio do quarto, Cetin não teve nenhum problema em ouvi-lo e correu para seu lado, prestativo.

- Lord Snow? – falou, seu rosto transparecendo alívio.

- Har! Eu disse que o lobo significava alguma coisa – Tormund riu se aproximando da cama também.

- O que aconteceu com a Rainha? – foi a primeira pergunta que passou por sua cabeça. Poderia perguntar como fora parar em Vila Topeira, mas isso poderia esperar.

Cetin e Tormund trocaram um olhar, mas foi seu intendente que respondeu.

- As coisas ficaram confusas no dia que você foi atacado – ele começou devagar – o homem tentando estuprar Val, o gigante enfurecido, você… você sendo esfaqueado.

- Ninguém tentou me ajudar? – indagou se sentindo subitamente traído.

- Acha que sou traíra como um corvo? – Tormund respondeu com uma risada. – Este rapaz se colocou entre você e os outros corvos, e agora estaria morto a seu lado se eu e meus homens não tivéssemos interferido em seu favor.

- Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo – Cetin prosseguiu parecendo amargurado. – Havia homens gritando, outros lutando e outros morrendo. Clydas soltou Fantasma e ele causou ainda mais confusão, parecia estar louco. Ninguém viu quando começou o incêndio.

- Ou como – Tormund resmungou sombrio.

- Incêndio? – indagou. Tudo parecia irreal demais para ser verdade. O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça.

- Na Torre. Quando vimos o fogo já havia se alastrado demais, não podíamos fazer nada.

- Selyse morreu – Jon falou e era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

- Sim, senhor – Cetin confirmou.

- Que os deuses olhem por nós – Jon orou automaticamente.

- Os deuses nada tiveram com isso, Lord Snow, - Tormund se intrometeu fechando mais ainda a cara. – A Rainha morreu _queimada_. Conhece alguém que goste de queimar pessoas vivas que queira o cargo de Rainha?

A ideia pareceu repulsiva a Jon, mas bastante provável.

- E a Princesa Shireen? - indagou pensando na pobre menina que já havia sofrido o suficiente.

- Estava com Devan, os dois estão bem – Cetin respondeu.

O ex Comandante da Patrulha da Noite deu um longo suspiro. Menos mal que a princesa estivesse bem, embora segundo a carta do bastardo de Bolton, seu pai, o Rei Stannis, devia estar morto e sua guerra perdida.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntou notando que eles haviam se referido a tudo no passado.

- Faz quatro dias desde que fora esfaqueado – Tormund respondeu. – Tem andado delirando. Pergunte a seu admirador.

Jon quase perguntara a quem Tormund se referia, mas a julgar pelo rubor nas faces de Cetin preferiu não comentar. Sabia que Cetin crescera trabalhando numa casa de prazeres entretendo homens que gostavam de deitar com outros homens, mas nunca comentara nada a respeito para não deixar seu intendente constrangido. Sabia que Cetin se envergonhava disso.

Pensar que Cetin pudesse nutrir algum sentimento por ele lhe era muito estranho.

- Noticias de Stannis? – Jon continuou sem querer pensar em Cetin.

- Nenhuma – seu intendente respondeu assumindo uma postura mais séria, embora ainda parecesse constrangido. – Mas Lady Melisandre diz que os fogos não mostraram a morte dele.

- E os fogos mostraram a morte de Selyse? – Jon perguntou. Era verdade que ela havia acertado sobre a carta e sobre os punhais no escuro, mas errara sobre muitas coisas e errara sobre Arya e Alys.

- Não sei, mas aposto que irão mostrar a bruxa casando com o Rei se ele estiver vivo – Tormund respondeu irritado.

- Não pretendo estar aqui para ver – Jon falou se sentindo bem mais consciente agora.

- Então… não desistiu? – Terror dos Gigantes riu.

- Prepare nosso exército – Lord Snow falou – assim que me recuperar marcharei para Winterfell.


	7. Jaime III

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

CAPÍTULO 6 – JAIME III

Sor Daven Lannister veio encontrá-lo na entrada do pátio. Havia encontrado o rapaz no dia anterior e deveriam partir com mil homens das Gêmeas em direção ao Norte na manhã seguinte. Seu primo não ficara nada contente em saber que o rapaz estava vivo e ficara menos ainda ao jantarem com a família Frey na noite anterior e descobrirem que a única Frey bonita estava devidamente grávida de Edmure Tully, seu marido, e ostentava uma grande barriga.

Depois de passarem a noite coordenando seus homens para arrumarem suas provisões para a viagem, seu primo viera ter com ele e pedir detalhes sobre o plano. Não contaram a seus homens que Robb Stark estava vivo e não pretendia fazê-lo dentro das Gêmeas. Segundo Walder Frey, poucas pessoas nas Gêmeas sabia que o jovem Rei era prisioneiro. Quantos menos soubessem mais difícil seria a notícia se espalhar e não seria Jaime a dar o alarde ali dentro.

Juntos visitaram Grande Jon, que dessa vez os recebeu bem mais aberto a negociar. Fez perguntas sobre Robb e se mostrou preocupado. Jaime lembrou que da primeira vez que esteve ali, Umber falou em seu "garoto", agora Jaime se perguntava se no luto pela morte do filho no Casamento Vermelho ele havia se apegado a seu jovem Rei. Robb era até mais jovem que seu filho e pelo que se lembrava, fora tão bem educado pelos Starks que lhe pareceu desagradavelmente educado demais, correto demais, filho perfeito demais. Quando estavam em Winterfell seu irmão Tyrion até brincara que os Starks estavam destruindo a adolescência do rapaz. Seria muito fácil para Grande Jon vê-lo como um filho.

Nevava um pouco lá fora quando entraram no Castelo. Jaime estava feliz em ter conseguido evitar falar com os dois fora da lei desde o dia anterior quando encontrara o Jovem Lobo e só pretendia falar com eles no dia seguinte depois que saíssem. Ali era território inimigo e nunca se sabia quem poderia estar ouvindo. Quanto a seu primo Daven, foi bem mais fácil falar com ele do que Jaime pensou que fosse. Mostrou-se muito surpreso, mas não fez perguntas idiotas e mesmo parecendo não gostar dos planos de Jaime de ir ao Norte, não o questionou. Havia algo de desconfiado em seu olhar que chegou a preocupa-lo, mas nada disse.

Quando se aproximou do quarto estava desconfortável. Não voltara ali desde que o deixara nos braços de Brienne e em _sua cama_ no dia anterior. Durante o dia, Podrick Pyne serviu de garoto de recados correndo até ele para dizer coisas que podiam inclusive soar estranhas, como no meio de um caloroso debate sobre quais quantidades levariam de condimentos com Daven e mais cinco homens de seu grupo Pod falou "_Sor Jaime, a senhora, digo Sor Brienne, bem, senhor, ele acordou, mas não disse nada. A senhora, digo, Sor Brienne, acha que ele estranhou a cama do senhor, deve ter ficado desorientado e dormiu de novo. Sor._" Os homens o olharam divertidos e curiosos para saber quem era o "ele" que acordou em sua cama. "_Um cachorro_", Jaime respondeu a seus olhares divertidos, "_Achei aqui nas Gêmeas_". Daven deu uma risada nervosa e completou, "_um daqueles bem grandes_". Riram com os homens, mas ele realmente queria esganar Podrick por isso.

Abriu a porta devagar e fez um sinal para que Daven o seguisse para dentro, estava na hora de seu primo conhecer o Rei no Norte.

O quarto estava em silêncio total, Brienne cochilava na poltrona do canto, toda vestida de homem e com a espada Cumpridora de Promessas largada em seu colo. Jaime riu consigo pensando se ela já estaria pagando sua promessa ao proteger o filho de Catelyn Stark com aquela espada. No chão, no tapete ao pé da cama, Podrick dormia encolhido. Com as janelas fechadas e cobertas por grossas cortinas, só uma vela sobre a cabeceira da cama iluminava o quarto. Na cama, o rapaz dormia um sono tranquilo sob as quentes cobertas de lã grossa que subiam e desciam conforme sua respiração, o que mostrava que sua saúde já devia estar melhor só pelo fato de estar longe da umidade. A seu lado, Pia estava deitada sobre as cobertas, perto o suficiente para sentir sua respiração. A garota estava acordada e o velava com atenção, seus dedos brincando com uma mecha do cabelo ruivo dele que ela soltou afastando a mão preocupada ao ver Jaime e Daven entrarem no quarto. Se apressou para sair da cama, mas Daven fez um gesto com a mão para que não saísse.

Quando fechou a porta Brienne acordou com um sobressalto agarrando o punho de Cumpridora de Promessas e olhou para eles assutada, sua cara feia e deformada pela mordida de Dentadas, fazendo uma careta que a tornava ainda mais feia ao vê-los.

- É você. – Ela constatou passando a mão no rosto para acordar melhor.

- Esse já foi meu quarto antes de trazer o lobinho ferido que achei perdido – ele começou sarcástico se aproximando da cama. – Meu pai nunca me deixou criar um cachorrinho e agora sei porque. - Ele falou para seu primo - Aparentemente, ocupam muito espaço.

Parou ao lado da cabeceira, olhando o rapaz que dormia de lado, de costas para a vela no criado mudo como se quisesse evitar a luz. Parecia bem a vontade e saudável sob a luz fraca, sem mostrar a magreza do rosto ou a palidez. A presença de Pia ainda deitada a seu lado, com olhos de culpa por estar ao lado do jovem Rei, dava a cena um ar de naturalidade, como se ele só estivesse dormindo.

- Ele já disse alguma coisa? – Jaime indagou a ela que parecia ser a pessoa mais acordada no quarto.

- Da primeira vez que acordou, parecia desorientado, Sor Jaime – ela respondeu prestativa – da segunda vez Brienne tentou conversar com ele, mas ele só pediu água.

- Acha que o cativeiro mexeu com a cabeça dele? – Daven perguntou, colocando a mão na cabeça de Robb, como se vendo sua temperatura.

- Não, - Jaime respondeu – Os Stark são difíceis de derrubar.

Daven riu.

- Agora acredito que sim. – Ele olhou o quarto ao redor – É melhor descansar se vamos partir amanhã, já é noite alta. Onde vai dormir?

Jaime fez uma careta.

- Darei um jeito.

Com um aceno, Daven se retirou para seus próprios aposentos.

- Não vai para seu quarto? – perguntou a Brienne que já estava com cara de quem ia dormir a qualquer instante.

- Vou vigiar o rapaz. – Ela respondeu resignada, embora Jaime duvidasse que ela se mantivesse acordada por mais de cinco minutos.

- Certo – ele respondeu respirando fundo. Não estava com cabeça para lidar com a teimosia de Brienne, tinha que arrumar sua cama agora. Começou a desabotoar suas vestes para deitar-se. – Pia, entre para debaixo das cobertas também. Você vai dormir entre ele e eu, não vou dormir encostando em outro homem.

- Sim, senhor, Sor Jaime. – Ela respondeu animada, obedecendo prontamente, abaixando o lençol que o cobria e se enfiando embaixo das mantas também.

- _Não foi bem isso que eu queria dizer _– ele ralhou entre os dentes ao ver Pia se aconchegar ao corpo do jovem Rei, o envolvendo com seus braços e pernas como uma lula envolveria um filhote de lobo.

- Oh. Desculpe, Sor.

Depois de deitado ele pensou na estranheza da situação e em qual seria a reação de Brienne quando ela acordar e ver Pia deitada entre Robb e Jaime. A garota deitara-se virada para cima, olhando o teto, a mão esquerda sobre as cobertas repousava mais ou menos sobre o quadril de Jaime, parecendo esquecida ali, enquanto a direita ela mantinha brincando com os caxos do cabelo de Stark, devidamente acordada, disposta a velar o sono do Jovem Lobo pela segunda noite seguida. Brienne não gostaria daquela situação, donzela como era. Jaime lembrou da bonita Pia que conhecera em Harrenhal e que ficara contente em poder deitar com ele porque sempre sonhara em estar com tal guerreiro. Pensou em como ela se sentiria agora dormindo entre o Cavaleiro e o Rei. Daria uma canção.

Pareceu pensar nisso por uma eternidade antes que o sono chegasse e o arrebatasse para um descanso merecido. Devia ter dormido bem, porque a vela tinha ardido até o fim e uma nova brilhava quando Pia o sacudiu para acordá-lo.

- Senhor Lannister… - ela chamou baixinho o balançando com sua mãozinha delicada – Sor Jaime? _Ele acordou_.

A notícia o despertou e ele sentou-se na cama. O rapaz estava desperto, esfregando os olhos devagar como se a luz da vela o incomodasse. Jaime jogou um travesseiro em Brienne que acordou com um sobressalto. Jaime voltou-se para o rapaz, passando por cima das pernas de Pia.

- Você está bem? Sabe onde está? Sabe o que está acontecendo? – indagou, já estava sentado bem ao lado de Robb enquanto Pia se encolhia sobre os travesseiros, seus grandes olhos negros bem abertos.

O rapaz afastou a mão dos olhos, quase fechados para evitar a luz. Olhou para Jaime ignorando as perguntas e seu olhar se tornou mais atento, franzindo o cenho e parecendo finalmente consciente.

Brienne e Podrick a essa altura estavam em pé ao lado da cama.

- Você sabe quem é? – Jaime perguntou devagar e em bom tom.

O rapaz o encarou por alguns instantes, estreitou o olhar atento e analisou os outros ocupantes descabelados e mau arrumados no quarto. Voltou a olhar para Jaime desconfortável.

- _Robb Stark_. – Sua voz saiu num sussurro quase inaudível.

Brienne soltou um suspiro de alívio como se só com essa confirmação ela acreditasse que era realmente ele. Jaime a ignorou.

- Sabe quem eu sou? – Jaime perguntou no mesmo tom.

O rapaz fez um som estranho, talvez não confiando na própria voz que não usava há tanto tempo.

- _Regicida_. – Sua voz saiu no mesmo tom sussurrado de antes.

Dessa vez foi Jaime que suspirou. Pela primeira vez desde que era capaz de se lembrar, estava contente por ser chamado de Regicida. Ele lembrava.

A mão do Jovem Lobo se ergueu vacilante e agarrou o braço de Jaime com dedos fracos e incapazes de fazer pressão. O garoto o olhou com os olhos brilhando e falou o mais claro que podia.

- _Água. Por favor_.

Brienne se adiantou e pegou um corno de água que entregou nas mãos de Jaime enquanto Pia deslizava as mãos apoiando o pescoço e costas do jovem Rei para que bebesse. Ele deu três bons goles antes de voltar a deitar e lamber os lábios respirando fundo. Parecia cansado, mas estava mais desperto.

- Sabe onde está?

Ele levou um tempo para responder, parecendo refletir.

- Não, - falou, sua voz já soando um pouco melhor – era prisioneiro nas Gêmeas. Agora não sei mais.

- Ainda está nas Gêmeas e ainda é prisioneiro – Jaime falou fazendo uma careta, não é como se as coisas tivessem melhorado muito. – Mas agora é meu prisioneiro. Vou tirar você das Gêmeas amanhã.

O rapaz não respondeu. Ergueu suas mãos vacilantes, deixando Jaime confuso até ver que ele as aproximava da vela. Sob a luz, seus pulsos pareciam enrugados, mas na verdade estavam em carne viva, lembrança das correntes que o mantinham preso na parede. Fechou os dedos devagar sobre o ferimento do pulso esquerdo e o deixou repousar sobre o peito.

- Porque? – indagou, sua voz soando insegura.

- Sua mãe fez algo parecido por mim. – Jaime respondeu com um sorriso cínico, evitando olhar para Brienne, já sabendo que ela o olhava.

- Minha mãe, - Robb respirou fundo, pensativo – Minha mãe o soltou.

- É.

- Eu teria deixado você apodrecer nas masmorras de Correrrio.

A voz não foi nada vacilante ou insegura dessa vez e mesmo o olhar do rapaz ganhava mais vida a cada palavra. Pia prendeu a respiração e uma tensão se fez no quarto esperando a resposta de Jaime. Mas Jaime não estava tenso, aquilo não fora uma provocação, ele fora apenas starkicamente sincero.

- Eu sei, você é filho de seu pai. – Falou tentando não dar importância a franqueza do rapaz. – Passou mais de seis meses naquelas correntes. Vamos, estou de bom humor, não quer peguntar por nada? Ou por ninguém?

Jaime mudou taticamente de assunto diminuindo a tensão e o resultado foi imediato. O Rapaz umedeceu os lábios, parecendo não saber o que perguntar. Rezou para que ele não perguntasse pela mãe, não queria ter que mentir. Seria mais simples se ele perguntasse pela esposa ou pelos tios.

- Hum.. eu tenho.. – ele parecia tentar ordenar as ideias enquanto falava – bem… tenho um irmão bastardo. Jon.

- Vivo – Jaime respondeu tranquilo. Lembrava de ter visto o bastardo em Winterfell. – É Lord Comandante da Patrulha da Noite agora, pode ficar orgulhoso.

Brincou tentando diminuir a tensão, mas Stark franziu o cenho.

- Jon _Snow_? – ele indagou preocupado.

- Lord Eddard tinha mais bastardos? – Jaime questionou sinceramente surpreso pela pergunta do rapaz.

- Gosto de pensar que não – Robb respondeu, fazendo força para se sentar na cama e sendo auxiliado por Pia.

- Mais perguntas? – estava surpreso que entre tantas possibilidades, ele perguntasse primeiro por o irmão bastardo.

- Só se eu poderia beber mais água – ele respondeu e forçou um sorriso. Não era um sorriso de verdade, mas curvou o canto dos lábios e seu meio sorriso tinha tom de constrangimento. Talvez estivesse constrangido de sua fragilidade.

Jaime entregou o corno nas mãos dele enquanto um galo cantava em algum lugar.

- É melhor comer alguma coisa também, vai ser jogado numa carroça com grades e não vai ter ninguém lá para velar por sua vida – Jaime falou vendo Pia ajoelhar-se atrás do Jovem Lobo, as mãos dela deslizando pelas costas dele como se se oferecendo para que ele se encostasse nela, caso cansasse. O rapaz bebeu a água com toda a atenção presa em Jaime. – A garota se esfregando em você é minha serviçal, Pia. O rapaz com cara lerda é escudeiro, Podrick Pyne e essa é Brienne de Tarth. Eles cuidaram de você até que eu prepare tudo para levá-lo para sua… jaula.

Mas o rapaz não estava mais ouvindo, seus olhos atentos fixados em Brienne. Aquilo desagradou Jaime. Ele bem sabia que nenhum homem tinha nada para olhar em uma mulher feia como ela, além de se assustar com sua condição de cavaleiro. Ela parecia confusa com o olhar do rapaz.

- Brienne de Tarth – Robb repetiu devagar – da Guarda Arco-Íris de Renly.

O boca de Brienne se abriu surpresa, a deixando ainda mais medonha.

- Sabe quem eu sou? – indagou incrédula.

- Minha mãe a salvou do exército de Renly – Stark continuou, tranquilo, demonstrando que sua mente estava muito bem – Mas quando voltei a Correrrio você já tinha partido com o Lannister. Uma pena, teria ficado muito feliz em tê-la a meu serviço.

Aquelas palavras iluminaram o rosto de Brienne que tivera que lutar contra os preconceitos dos homens para conseguir um ser cavaleiro. Estava lisonjeada. Abriu a boca para agradecer, mas Jaime fora mais rápido.

- Bem, mas ela está a _meu_ serviço agora, Stark. – Jaime respondeu dando um tapa amigável no ombro do rapaz para chamar sua atenção. – Agora é melhor se alimentar. Pode ter certeza que vai ter um dia bem _miserável _pela frente.


	8. Alayne

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

CAPÍTULO 7 – ALAYNE STONE

- Então… vamos falar sobre _homens_ – Myranda falou enquanto se servia de mais uma taça de vinho.

Estavam num pequeno forte que não era nem de longe seguro como o Ninho da Águia. Lá em baixo, a maioria dos fortes (como aquele em que estavam) era feito em madeira e pedra, tornando-o seguro contra pequenos ataques e frágil para um guerra.

A neve caía mansa cobrindo o chão gelado lá fora. Estavam ali desde a noite anterior enquanto as mulas descansavam e se preparavam para partir de novo no dia seguinte em direção as terras da Senhora Waynwood, onde uma grande festança estava sendo preparada para o Lord Protetor, Petyr Baelish, o "pai" de Alayne. Um dúzia de cavaleiros havia decido das terras da senhora para encontrá-los ali no forte que marcava o meio do caminho entre o Ninho e as terras dos Waynwood. Estavam sendo esperados a qualquer instante desde que se ouviu o toque de um corno avisando que se aproximavam e o boato de que Harrold Hardyng era um desses cavaleiros deixara Alayne nervosa.

Mas Myranda tinha seus próprios meios de fazer o tempo passar.

- Melhor, vamos falar sobre _reis_ – ela completou com um sorriso travesso.

No meio do grande salão, homens iam e vinham entre bebida, conversas e risadas. Lord Petyr estava sentado há alguma distância na mesa principal, enquanto que Alayne Stone ocupava uma mesa mais discreta e de acordo com seu nascimento bastardo ao lado de Mya Stone. Como haviam poucas mulheres (principalmente jovens) no Forte com quem conversar, Myranda resolvera se juntar as duas com um copo de vinho e muita malícia.

- Não sei nada sobre reis – Mya respondeu bebericando seu vinho morno parecendo emburrada antes mesmo de começarem o assunto.

- Não precisa saber muito sobre reis para conhecer os boatos, tolinha, - Myranda continuou se sentando mais junto as duas garotas no grande banco de madeira mais afastado das outras mesas. – Westeros teve tantos reis no último ano que poderíamos passar horas fofocando de suas vidas.

Alayne não estava nem um pouco inclinada a falar sobre Joffrey (ou mesmo _lembrar_ dele), então teve a cortesia de ficar calada.

- Ora, vamos, numa guerra com Cinco Reis, não tem nenhum que vocês gostariam de esquentar a cama? – ela falou exasperada com a falta de interesse das garotas. – Mya? Nada a declarar? Alayne?

- Somos bastardas – Alayne comentou, educada, se pondo no lugar que agora lhe cabia.

- Não estou falando em casamento, estou falando em _aquecer a cama_ deles. – Ela piscou fazendo charme.

O olhar de Myranda parecia realmente desapontado com o silêncio das duas, então Alayne resolveu entrar na brincadeira e fofocar também, um pouco de distração não lhe faria mal. Tentou varrer a imagem de Joffrey de sua mente e buscar a imagem de algum rei… algum que pudesse fofocar de forma interessante com a garota mais velha. Uma ideia se iluminou em sua mente.

- Humm… na verdade – ela começou baixando o tom, para tornar a fofoca mais divertida como fazia em seus tempos de menina inocente com Jeyne Poole – O falecido Rei Renly… bem, Renly Baratheon era um homem muito bonito, eu acho.

- Aha, - Myranda riu batendo palminhas de contentamento – conheço tantas histórias cabeludas de Renly Baratheon que te deixariam horrorizada.

- Mesmo? – ela perguntou surpresa, a jovem e bonita face de Renly tomando seus pensamentos e a enchendo de curiosidade. – Que tipo de histórias?

- Das mais cabeludas e safadas possíveis – Myranda respondeu levando Alayne e até mesmo Mya aos risinhos. – Se os lençois de Rei Renly contassem histórias deixariam vocês duas de cabelos em pé.

- A Rainha dele era muito bonita, segundo disse meu pai – Alayne informou, lembrando com carinho de Margaery.

- Vi dizer que está presa, vocês ouviram? – Mya comentou, entrando no assunto. Alayne concordou com a cabeça, uma certa tristeza invadindo seu peito. Gostava muito de Margarey Tyrell.

- Presa por fornicação – Myranda deu um risinho malicioso – vendeu-se a Rei Joffrey e Rei Tomem como virgem e segundo boatos, teve homens esquentando sua cama em Porto Real.

- São só boatos – Alayne se viu na necessidade de defender a amiga – além do mais, se ela realmente está desonrada como dizem, provavelmente foi com Rei Renly, pelo tempo em que estiveram casados.

Maragaery lhe parecera bastante honrada na época em que a conhecera, o que a fazia desconfiar de todos aqueles boatos sobre a honra da garota e ainda mais do absurdo dela estar se deitando com Sor Osney Kettleblack. Quanto a não ser mais donzela… bem, Margarey já fora casada, apesar de ter mentido quando casara com Joffrey e com Tomem, seria natural que ela tivesse consumado seu casamento com Renly.

Não haviam muitas pessoas por aí como Sansa Stark, que casara e continuara sendo donzela. Essa era uma graça que Sansa teria que agradecer a Tyrion um dia, se tornasse a vê-lo.

Mas Sansa Stark desaparecera, agora só restava Alayne Stone.

- Claro – Mya concordou – e além do mais, Rei Joffrey era muito menino ainda e… um Rei não tão bom assim. Eu também ia preferir Renly.

Alayne concordou satisfeita. Preferiria mil vezes ter mil noites com Renly Baratheon que uma única com Joffrey.

- Segundo os boatos que ouvi, não tenho certeza que Rei Renly seria realmente capaz de desonrar a rosa Tyrell – Myranda comentou fingindo pouco interesse.

As duas garotas bastardas abriram bem os olhos, surpresas.

- _Como assim?!_ - As duas questionaram juntas.

A outra tomou mais um bom gole de vinho, se vangloriando por conhecer aquela fofoca digna de realeza.

- Dizem os boatos que na verdade o Rei Renly – ela informou baixando o tom e observando a reação das outras duas – gostava mesmo era de _rapazes_.

O queixo das duas caiu de surpresa.

- _Sério?!_ – Mya indagou divertida.

- Não creio – Alayne falou meio abobada lembrando de Renly, do quanto era bonito, do quanto era vaidoso, do quanto era _másculo_.

- Na cama de um rei tudo é possível – Myranda falou se mostrando muito bem informada sobre a cama dos reis – Rei Robert era o safado que todas sabemos, com uma dúzia de bastardos espalhados pelos Sete Reinos, Renly… - ela ri de novo – dizem que gostava de rapazes e até Rei Stannis já é vítima de boatos maliciosos.

- Aquele sobre sua rainha ter deitado com seu bobo e sua filha ser bastarda? – Alayne perguntou. Ouvira esses boatos por toda Porto Real.

- Novos boatos – Myranda falou gesticulando para mostrar que os boatos do bobo eram passado. – Dizem por aí que Rei Stannis tem esquentado sua cama real entre as pernas de sua Sacerdotisa Vermelha.

O rubor subiu as faces de Alayne. O vinho, a conversa quente e a linguagem vulgar de Myranda a excitavam.

- Boatos maldosos para se falar sobre um Rei – Alayne falou, mas não resistiu um risinho malicioso também. Estava adorando a conversa. Desde seus tempos com Jeyne Poole não tinha uma conversa tão relaxada sobre homens, e Jeyne não era nem de longe maliciosa como Myranda e era tão inexperiente como a própria Alayne.

- São os únicos que me chamam a atenção – Myranda continuou. – Acho que se os homens de Pyke não fossem tão… piratas, seria um bom Rei para se aquecer a cama. Dizem que os Homens de Ferro são cheios de fogo na cama.

- Ah, com certeza – Alayne concordou lembrando-se de Theon Greyjoy. Fazia meses que não pensava no antigo protegido do seu pai, na verdade, desde soubera de que ele matara seus dois pequenos irmãos ela evitava ao máximo pensar nele.

Myranda e Mya olharam para Alayne com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- E posso saber como a bastardinha donzela do Senhor Protetor tem tanta certeza sobre o calor da cama dos Homens de Ferro? – Myranda indagou sob o sorriso de aprovação de Mya.

- Eu… - Alyane se sentiu corar ainda mais, envergonhada e sem saber bem o que responder. – Eu ouvi histórias. Só isso.

As duas deram uma sonora gargalhada do constrangimento da moça.

- Claro que ouviu – Mya concordou rindo.

Alayne ficou feliz que não questionaram mais aquele respeito. Passara a vida ouvindo a mãe reclamar sobre as condutas vulgares de Theon Greyjoy e mais de uma vez a ouvira pedir ao marido que o punisse para que deixasse de ser pervertido. Seu pai apenas dava conselhos a Theon (nunca na frente de Sansa, é claro) e no fim nunca se importara o suficiente com aquilo para o proibir do que quer que fosse. Claro, tudo isso se passara na vida de Sansa Stark, não na dela.

-E você está nos enrolando, Mya, - Myranda repreendeu bebendo mais do vinho, suas faces já vermelhas de excitação – Alayne e eu já falamos com qual Rei nos deitaríamos. Falta você.

As faces da bastarda ficaram vermelhas como das outras duas.

- Eu? Bem… acho que nenhum – ela falou olhando para o próprio vinho, constrangida.

- Ande, deixe de bobagens. Até Alayne que é praticamente uma irmã silenciosa de tão pura já disse com quem deitaria. Fale Logo. – Myranda reclamou animada.

Mya Stone engoliu em seco.

- Bem… eu… - ela hesitou – Acho que me deitaria com Robb Stark.

O queixo de Alayne caiu de surpresa enquanto Myranda batia palminhas de felicidade. Quando falaram em reis-que-gostariam-de-esquentar-a-cama é claro que Alayne sequer incluíra Robb entre as possibilidades.

- Har, sabia que a danadinha da Mya já tinha alguém em mente – Myranda piscou com malícia olhando para Mya – Uma amiga minha viu Robb Stark em Correrrio no começo da Guerra. – Ela continuou como sempre, se mostrando bem informada - Disse que o Jovem Lobo era tão bonito quanto o Cavaleiro das Flores.

Mya assentiu animada, o rubor ainda em suas faces. Alayne ficou calada sem saber o que dizer. O irmão de Sansa era mesmo muito bonito, sempre se orgulhara, mas achava Loras Tyrell um dos homens mais bonitos que já vira, como os cavaleiros das canções que Sansa gostava, um homem com o qual sonharia em ser esposa, e comparar Robb a tudo isso… ou será que ela pensava isso porque o via apenas como irmão mais velho? Porque nunca o olhara verdadeiramente como homem? Seu meio irmão Jon também era bonito e o protegido de seu pai era muito bonito mesmo, mas Robb com seus cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis sempre fora muito mais bonito que ambos. Pensando assim, ele realmente parecia ter uma beleza digna de ser notada.

- Ele era mais jovem que você, não era? – Myranda perguntou franzindo o cenho um pouco.

- Rei Joffrey e Rei Tomem são mais jovens que a flor dos Tyrell – ela argumentou em sua defesa – além do mais, você disse que não era sobre casamentos, era sobre _aquecer a cama dele_.

Mya sorriu com certa malicia misturada com vergonha enquanto Myranda gargalhava animada. Alayne sentiu as faces queimarem. Em Winterfell, Sansa sabia que muitas criadas desejavam aquecer a cama de seu irmão e esse era um ponto que sua mãe tratava com bastante cuidado, mantendo todas essas mulheres longe do castelo assim que ficava sabendo de sua malícia. Dizia que não caía bem ao filho de um grande senhor deitar com criadas, podia se tornar um vício. Seu pai concordava sempre, mas nunca fizera nada para afastar nenhuma dessas mulheres do castelo.

- Sempre soube que Mya gostava de animais – Myranda falou se dirigindo diretamente a Alayne – mas nunca soube que ela queria criar um lobinho.

- Ah, se criasse _aquele_ lobinho – Mya comentou rindo da forma de se referir ao Jovem Lobo como um lobinho de estimação – não haveria de deixar faltar-lhe nada. Trataria, aparava o pêlo, daria banho. Dormiria bem aquecido todas as noites. – Ela terminou sorrindo.

- E bem alimentado – Myranda completou com malícia – aposto que daria de mamar a ele direto de suas tetas.

- EEECA – Alayne exclamou fechando os olhos e tentando se livrar da imagem mental daquele cena. Não conseguia pensar em nada mais nojento do que imaginar o próprio irmão em suas intimidades de cama.

- _Eca?!_ – Myranda riu alto da reação exagerada de Alayne – Você diz isso porque ainda não provou de um homem. Aposto que iria as nuvens se tivesse Robb Stark mamando nas _suas_ pequenas tetas.

- _Não_ – Alayne afirmou enojada levando a mão ao rosto para apertar os olhos como se isso pudesse varrer as imagens que se formavam na sua mente – não quero nem _pensar_ nisso.

- Está na hora de perder essa inocência, Alayne – Myranda reclamou impaciente – a cama de um homem não deve causar nojo ou medo. Um dia saberá. Tenho certeza que a cama do Jovem Lobo só lhe traria felicidades, menina.

Na verdade, Alayne conhecia todas as verdades nas palavras de Myranda. Em seu leito de casada com Tyrion Lannister, conhecera o nojo e o medo em sua noite de núpcias e ambos se mostraram infundados. Hoje quando pensava em seu casamento com o Duende, sentia certo remorso por não ter sido consumado. Tyrion nunca lhe quisera o mal ou fizera a ela nada que a machucasse ou humilhasse. Na verdade, as vezes, quando dormia com o pequeno Robert ou quando Petyr a beijava na boca, sentia saudades do anão. Tyrion nunca lhe fizera nada disso enquanto ele era o único que realmente tinha esse direito. E a protegera de Joffrey desde antes de casarem. A mantivera o mais longe possível daqueles que a queriam magoar. Lembrou com tristeza de sua oferta de ir embora de Porto Real, de ir para Rochedo Carterly e pensou se algo teria sido diferente se ela tivesse aceitado, mas recusara, enquanto ele só queria a confortar. Em Porto Real era difícil confiar em um Lannister, mas com a morte de Joffrey ela via mais claramente o que seu casamento significara. Só vivendo como Alayne Stone é que ela percebera o quanto devia ao Duende.

- Sabe – Alayne concordara tirando a mão do rosto e encolhendo os ombros derrotada – talvez a cama do Rei no Norte me fizesse bem mesmo.

Fugindo da malícia das garotas, refugiou-se nas lembranças de todas as vezes que dividira a cama do irmão. Era comum quando tinha pesadelos levantar no meio da noite agarrada com o travesseiro e vestida de roupa de dormir e ir correndo para o quarto do irmão mais velho, para que esse afastasse seus medos e a deixasse dormir juntinha a ele. Arya sempre corria para a cama de seu meio irmão, Jon Snow, mas Sansa Stark corria para a cama de Robb. Mesmo com seus irmãos virando rapazes, o que resultara numa briga da mãe com Jon Snow quando ela proibira que Sansa ou Arya dormissem nas camas de Jon ou Robb por estes já estarem em uma idade em que isto não era apropriado para a honra das meninas. Dessa vez seu pai intervira, argumentando que mesmo quando já era homem feito dormia com sua irmã Lyanna (que já era moça florida) e isso nunca trouxera desonra a nenhum deles. Assim sendo, Arya continuou a dormir com Jon Snow e Sansa continou a dormir com Robb sempre que tinham pesadelos.

- Posso me intrometer na mesa das garotas? – o voz de Petyr Baelish chegou a elas despertando Alayne de seus devaneios. Mya corou e tomou um longo gole de vinho quando ele se aproximou delas. – Atrapalho alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou divertido com o constrangimento da bastarda. – Posso perguntar qual o assunto?

- Qual seria? _Homens!_ – Myranda respondeu com uma gargalhada baixando o tom e completando em seguida. – Estávamos debatendo qual de nós tinha vontade de esquentar a cama do Rei no Norte, o Jovem Lobo.

Petyr ergueu as sobrancelhas, um riso sarcástico no rosto.

- Mesmo? – indagou curioso. – E minha querida filha participou desta conversa? Não sabia que queria esquentar a cama do Jovem Lobo, querida.

- Claro que não queria, pai – Alayne falou, sentindo as faces queimarem e olhando para o vinho em vez de encarar Petyr.

- Ah, Senhor Protetor, sabe que ela não assumiria isso na sua frente. É uma boa menina. – Myranda comentou com um risinho – Além do mais… Robb Stark era sobrinho de sua falecida esposa, não era?

- Senhor Protetor, eles chegaram – um dos homens gritou do outro lado do salão. Para alívio de Alayne, as atenções foram todas voltadas para as grandes portas do salão e seu pai arrumou sua postura e se dirigiu para lá com boa parte de seus senhores.

As grandes portas de madeira se escancararam enquanto entravam os convidados, todos bem agasalhados contra o frio. Dava para ver que do lado de fora, montes deles estavam buscando abrigo enquanto pelo menos duas dúzias de senhores bem armados entrava no salão.

- Você deve ser Harold, suponho. – Petyr falou com um sorriso para um rapaz que entrara na frente, ladeado por um grande homem com marcas no rosto que pareciam tatuagens. O homem que devia ser Harry, o Herdeiro, parecia tenso e um tanto pálido. Não devia ter mais que vinte anos e algo na mente de Alayne a fez notar que estava desarmado, diferente dos homens que o acompanhavam. – Sou Petyr Baelish, o Protetor do Vale.

Havia certa hesitação em seu pai quando dissera aquilo, mas nenhuma resposta veio de ninguém a não ser um leve aceno de cabeça de Harry concordando. Havia algo tenso no ar. Muito tenso.

- Poderia nos servir uma bebida? Um pouco de vinho talvez? – Harry murmurou com a voz um tanto rouca. O silêncio no salão era total e todas as atenções estavam voltadas para ele e o Lord Protetor.

Petyr deu um meio sorriso sarcástico, olhou atentamente para os homens que acompanhavam O Herdeiro e respondeu.

- Para quê? As leis da hospedagem já não são as mesmas desde o Casamento Vermelho.

Harry ficou pálido como a morte ao ouvir aquilo e com um barulho de aço o homem grande a seu lado desembainhou a espada num piscar de olhos e a encostou nas costas dele, enquanto os tantos homens que vieram com eles fizeram o mesmo. Uma pequena confusão quis começar, mas os homens que chegaram, embora em número talvez inferior, estavam bem armados, enquanto os homens festejando ali dentro estavam bêbedos e sem aço. Vindo lá de fora podia-se ouvir o som de espadas onde uma luta começava.

- Sem leis de hospedagem? – o homem com a espada nas costas de Harry falou – Não sabia que estávamos lidando com Freys.

- O que querem? – Petyr indagou mantendo a postura de Lord protetor. – Ou melhor, parecem mercenários, podemos negociar. Gosto de mercenários.

- Soubemos que você está guardando uma pessoa, alguém de muito valor. – O homem prosseguiu – Não negociamos isso.

- Meu enteado, Lord Robert Arryn? – Petyr ergueu as sobrancelhas. – O amo como a um filho. Tenho certeza que podemos negociar, farei o que quiser por sua vida.

- Então fique com ele – o mercenário concluiu. – Podemos dar um olhada em suas mulheres? Nas ruivas, de preferência.

O estômago de Alayne se revirou e ela achou que fosse vomitar. Petyr Baelish ficou tenso, sua feição demonstrando nervosismo pela primeira vez.

- Como quiser – concordou com o mercenário.

Alayne engoliu em seco.


	9. Alayne II

CAPÍTULO 8 – ALAYNE STONE

Alayne engoliu em seco, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Aqueles mercenários estavam atrás dela, não havia dúvidas. Não, eles estavam atrás de uma garota ruiva bem nascida chamada Sansa Stark, não da bastarda Alayne Stone. Algo havia denunciado aqueles homens o paradeiro da garota e como mercenários, não hesitaram em vir atrás de sua chance para ouro. Quanto valeria uma possível regicída foragida? O suficiente para dar a ela certeza de que aqueles homens não sairiam dali sem ela.

- Ah, que audácia – Myranda murmurou audível somente para Alayne e Mya.

Os mercenários se adiantaram se espalhando pelo salão em busca das mulheres, pegando uma por uma e as olhando, as molestando. No centro de tudo, seu pai e o líder dos mercenários se mantinham quase alheios aos cochichos assustados ao redor deles.

- Tenho total certeza que podemos negociar – Lord Baelish tentou mais uma vez.

- Me alertaram que você com certeza tentaria algo assim – o mercenário falou, seus homens andando pelo salão, espadas em punho olhando as mulheres como se fossem mercadorias a venda.

- Conheço vocês mercenários. Dinheiro e lucros – Petyr sorriu tentando parecer amigável, mas demonstrava certo nervosismo. – Pelo bem de meu enteado, seria capaz de pagar o dobro do que lhe pagaram para vir aqui.

- Talvez conheça mercenários, mas não sou um deles. Sou um cavaleiro e o que eu quero você não pode me oferecer ou comprar com ouro. De qualquer forma, fique com seu enteado, não temos nenhum interesse no Senhor do Ninho da Águia ou no seu herdeiro – o homem falou indicando vagamente Harry com um aceno.

Ouviam-se cochichos assustados e choro de mulheres pelo salão. Mais de uma vez, Alayne viu os homens puxarem os cabelos das garotas, provavelmente certificando-se não tratar-se de perucas. Um jovem cavaleiro tentou reagir aos mercenários, mas fora dominado e agora jazia inconsciente no chão.

Eles cada vez mais se aproximavam do local onde Myranda, Mya e Alayne estavam estáticas.

- Um cavaleiro? – Petyr se admirou limpando a garganta – e poderia nos honrar com um nome, Sor?

- Se lhe agrada – o homem deu de ombros – me chamo Sor Jorah Mormont.

- Lamento, não me é familiar – Mindinho falou.

O coração de Alayne deu um pulo. Batia tão forte em suas costelas que chegava a incomodar. Não conhecia esse homem ou seu nome, mas a Casa Mormont era vassala da Casa Stark.

- Não esperava que conhece-se, sou nortenho. – O cavaleiro respondeu, ele mesmo observando as mulheres no salão.

- Sor Jorah Mormont – repetiu um dos senhores vassalos do Vale – Lutava torneios. Lutava bem. Até ser exilado por seu suserano, Lorde Eddard Stark.

O olhar de Mormont se estreitou, irritado.

- É, alguém lembra de minhas proezas – comentou com amargura.

- Um dos mercenários chegou as três garotas, levou um pouco de tempo olhando Myranda antes de empurrá-la e puxar uma arredia Mya pelo braço para olhá-la mais de perto.

- Starks! – Petyr exclamou, nervoso por se aproximarem tanto de Alayne. – A Casa Stark nunca soube seu lugar, se quer saber minha opinião.

- De acordo – concordou desinteressado.

- Você é bem bonitinha – um dos mercenários falou para Mya enquanto segurava seu queixo com força. – Mas seus olhos são bem pretos, não acho que… - e como num encantamento os olhos dele recaíram sobre Alayne e seu rosto se iluminou de tal forma como se a primavera tivesse chegado mais cedo. – Ora, vejam só, aqui está uma coisinha linda de se ver.

A garota derramou a primeira lágrima de desespero quando o mercenário a puxou para perto e sorriu porque seus olhos lacrimejantes definitivamente eram do tom certo de azul.

- Hey, Mormont, acho que achei a tal garota – o homem exclamou chamando a atenção de todos no salão, inclusive Petyr e Jorah.

Ele pegou Alayne pelo braço e a arrastou até o centro onde o pai dela e o cavaleiro conversavam. Fez-se um silêncio perturbador e os mercenários pararam sua busca.

A garota foi posta diante de Sor Jorah. O homem parecia feroz e perigoso, mas quando se dirigiu a Alayne sua voz era bondosa.

- Qual seu nome, filha?

A jovem manteve a cabeça baixa, um nó se formando em sua garganta. Não devia olhar para seu pai, seria suspeito. Aqueles homens a reconheceriam e a venderiam a Cercey.

- Me chamo Alayne, Sor – respondeu com voz chorosa.

- Alayne de quê, mocinha?

- Alayne Stone, Sor.

Ela manteve a cabeça baixa, olhando o chão. Não era próprio que pessoas de baixo nascimento olhassem direto para cavaleiros e ela tinha medo que ele lesse a verdade em seus olhos.

- É uma moça muito bonita para ser bastarda, Alayne – continuou o cavaleiro de forma amigável. – É um elogio, menina. Procuramos uma jovem donzela de olhos azuis. Seria você?

A garota tinha total consciência de que todos os olhares do salão estavam presos nela. Sentiu o corpo tremer.

- Não creio. Como haveria de ter qualquer que fosse o valor para o senhor, Sor?

A voz dela saiu um pouco mais forte dessa vez. Precisava pensar. Seu pai estava lhe ensinando a jogar o jogo dos tronos, precisava pensar rápido.

- Quem são seus pais? – Jorah perguntou pondo a mão no queixo dela e a obrigando a encará-lo.

Ela soluçou em lágrimas.

- Ah, senhor… minha mãezinha está morta – respondeu tentando soar convincente.

- Nisso eu acredito. E seu pai, morreu de quê?

Alayne podia mentir. Era boa com mentiras e sentiu que poderia fazer isso. Dizer ser filha de um homem qualquer ou que nem conhecera seu pai, mas estava diante de todos os senhores do Vale. Se mentisse sobre seu pai eles saberiam. Eles saberiam que ela devia ser a garota que os mercenários procuravam.

- Meu pai está vivo, senhor – ela respondeu parando de chorar.

- Ela é minha filha natural – Lorde Baelish falou antes que ela completasse.

Aquela notícia divertiu Sor Jorah Mormont.

- Ora, vejam, que inesperado. Sem dúvida essa é a jovem que buscávamos.

- Pretende apostar a vida de minha jovem filha na cor de seus olhos?! – Petyr falou, parecendo muito preocupado. – Mesmo bastarda, é minha filha. Vale muito para mim.

- Vale um reino inteiro, senhor – Sor Jorah falou irritado com Mindinho. – E a descrição é bem precisa: a garota que procuramos é talvez a jovem mais bela dos Sete Reinos. Mais bela que a própria Rainha Tyrell. Não creio que seja fácil de confundir.

Lorde Baelish calou-se, possivelmente ciente de que não conseguiria enganar aqueles homens quanto a identidade de Alayne. Mormont voltou a encarar a garota e quando falou sua voz era tão amigável que parecia se dirigir a uma criança.

- Já ouviu falar do Rei no Norte, Alayne? O Jovem Lobo? – falou observando a reação dela.

Alayne aprendera a mentir durante o tempo que passou em Porto Real e tinha certeza que seu rosto não a traiu.

- Todos os Sete Reinos ouviram histórias sobre o Jovem Lobo, Sor – respondeu conseguindo manter a voz calma como fazia com Joffrey.

- Acontece que a donzela que estou procurando é a irmã do Rei no Norte, Sansa Stark. Já ouviu falar nela? – indagou.

Alayne mordeu o lábio e rezou a Mãe por misericórdia.

- Sansa Stark é a herdeira de Robb Stark, de Winterfell e do Norte. Há quem diga que isso a tornaria Rainha no Norte. Sabia disso? – Não sabia e também não respondeu. – E também é acusada de regicídio pela morte do Rei Joffrey Baratheon. Com tudo isso, imagino que seja muito valiosa para seu "pai", Lorde Baelish.

A garota não resistiu e trocou um olhar com o pai. Petyr tinha uma expressão difícil de traduzir, mas era fácil para ela ver que ele se dera por -se para Mormont e o rosto dela demonstrava a mesma frieza e distância que sentira no dia em que Joffrey a fizera olhar a cabeça de seu pai na ponta de uma lança.

- Rei Joffrey não era um Baratheon, Sor.

Fez-se uma pausa no salão como se todos prendessem a respiração ao mesmo tempo. Em algum lugar de sua mente ela se perguntou o que as pessoas do Vale estariam achando disso tudo.

- É uma ofensa a alguém de tão alto nascimento ser chamada de bastarda – Sor Jorah falou, erguendo a mão para enxugar uma lágrima dela com uma delicadeza que a garota não achou possível que tivesse. – É uma honra conhecê-la, Lady Stark.

As palavras do cavaleiro ecoaram pelo salão como se tivessem vida própria. "Lady Stark" chocou aos ouvidos de todos, inclusive os de Alayne que não lembrava como era ser "Sansa".

- Então o que pretende que não pode ser comprado com moedas?- Lord Baelish falou se dirigindo ao cavaleiro, mudando de tática – Casar-se com ela? Ter pretensão sobre o Norte que o exilou? Vingança?

- É o melhor que pode supor, Lorde Baelish? – o homem respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Vendê-la ao Trono de Ferro? – falou com sarcasmo. - A Rainha Cercey está presa e com seus próprios problemas agora, e de qualquer forma, logo o senhor descobrirá o mal negócio que faz em negociar com Lannisters.

- Ah, eu com certeza negociarei com um Lannister – ele respondeu pensativo.

- O que vai é condenar a garota a morte pelo sangue que um outro Lannister derramou. – Petyr falou com ardor como se acreditasse em suas próprias palavras. – A garota é inocente. Foi o Duende. Tyrion Lannister, aquele maldito anão demoníaco. Matou o Rei, matou o próprio pai, e teria matado a garota se eu não a tivesse protegido. Era a cabeça de Tyrion Lannister que devia vender a Cercey.

Os mercenários trocaram olhares divertidos enquanto alguns soltavam assovios admirados. O próprio Sor Jorah pareceu refletir as palavras do Lorde Protetor e por um instante a garota chegou a pensar que talvez Mindinho conseguisse negociar com os mercenários, mas nesse momento as portas do salão se abriram pela segunda vez.

Um grande cavalo puro-sangue negro entrou, ricamente ornamentado com franjas vermelhas a moda das cidades livres. Seu cavaleiro estava oculto por um grande manto de tecido grosso e sem dúvida usava armadura sob o manto. Sansa prendeu a respiração. O cavaleiro era pequeno, mas não uma criança e mesmo antes de baixar o capuz e mostrar o rosto a todos ela já sabia quem ele era.

Tyrion Lannister.

- Lord Baelish – Tyrion falou com seu melhor tom cínico que Sansa não ouvia há tanto tempo – o senhor acabou de sugerir a _meus homens_ que vendessem minha cabeça a Cercey? Que indelicado.

Mindinho abriu e fechou a boca, incapaz de responder.

O próprio salão olhava a Tyrion como se vissem um fantasma. A última vez que o anão estivera no Vale fora acusado da morte de Lorde Arryn e conseguiu engenhosamente se safar da sentença de morte a qual fora condenado.

A própria Alayne não sabia o que pensar. A última vez que o vira foi no casamento de Joffrey e nesse dia Tyrion (seu _marido_) fora acusado pela morte do Rei. Dias depois de sentenciado a morte, conseguira fugir matando o próprio pai, Lorde Tywin, e nunca mais fora visto nos Sete Reinos.

Nunca mais até _agora_.

- Sansa – Tyrion falou se dirigindo a ela do alto do puro-sangue. Seu tom e sua expressão pareciam ser uma mistura de preocupação e pena. Sempre que falava com ela, desde antes de casar, sempre parecia preocupado e penalizado por ela. – Você está bem, minha senhora?

Primeiro ela não soube o que responder, segundo lhe veio a mente num turbilhão de pensamentos tudo que aprendera vivendo como Alayne Stone, tudo que aprendera com Petyr Baelish e o Vale, tudo que aprendera sobre o jogo dos tronos. Sua fuga de Porto Real, Sor Dontos morto, sua tia morta. A voz do cantor sem olhos ecoando depois de sua morte, o menino Robert pegando em seus seios, seu pai a beijando. _Lorde Petyr Baelish_ a beijando. Seu castelo de neve.

Winterfell.

Quando se joga o jogo dos tronos, você vence ou morre.

Era uma escolha simples.

Sansa livrou-se das mãos de Sor Jorah e sob o olhar do salão incrédulo ela correu até o cavalo de Tyrion.

- Senhor meu marido – falou e alívio que sua voz demonstrava era tão genuíno que pareceu surpreender o anão.

- Você está bem? – repetiu preocupado. – Alguém te machucou? Se o desgraçado do Mindinho tiver _tocado_ em você vou arrancar seu pau e nem queira saber onde vou enfiá-lo.

As palavras de seu marido estavam cheias de raiva direcionada e Alayne soube que Tyrion nunca faria mal algum a ela. Ele a protegeria como sempre o fizera desde que chegara a Porto Real para ser Mão do Rei.

- Eu estou bem, meu senhor, - ela respondeu, engolindo a vontade mórbida que sentia de contar sobre os beijos e descobrir o que Tyrion faria se soubesse. Ela ergueu as mãos até onde as dele seguraram as rédeas do cavalo e envolveu a pequena mão dele com a sua. O anão parecia não acreditar no gesto dela. – Veio me buscar?

- Vim salvá-la, minha lobinha – ele respondeu parecendo lisonjeado com a atitude dela.

- _Salvá-la?!_ – Petyr falou, parecendo recuperar a voz e seu sarcasmo. – Perdão, mas creio que _eu_ é que a salvei a tirando daquele fatídico casamento e de suas mãos.

Alayne podia sentir a pequena mão de Tyrion ficando tensa sob seus dedos.

- _Você o quê!?_ Petyr, aposto todo ouro do Rochedo Casterly que teve dedo seu na morte de Joffrey, me incriminou, sequestrou minha esposa, e agora quer convencer essas pessoas que a _salvou_?! - Tyrion exclamou irritado – Você vendeu o pai dela a morte, teria vendido os irmãos se tivesse tido a chance, mas por algum motivo torpe, que prefiro nem saber qual, você sequestra Sansa e a traz para viver com você. Ruiva, olhos azuis, uma perfeita Tully. Se eu descobrir que você _tocou_ em Sansa juro que o farei desejar a morte antes do fim.

- Que tipo de homem acha que sou, Duende? – Petyr reclamou, tentando manter a pose diante dos senhores do Vale.

- A pior espécie possível – completou. – Devia tê-lo enviado a morte quando tive a chance, como fiz com Janos Slint.

- Não o enviou a morte, o enviou a Muralha.

- E teve uma morte trágica assim que a Patrulha da Noite ganhou um novo comandante, pelo que ouvi dizer. – Tyrion disse soltando uma das mãos das rédeas e segurando a mão da esposa. – O novo comandante é o filho bastardo de Eddard Stark. O que acha que ele fará com você se eu envia-lo a Muralha com um corvo dizendo a ele que você foi o homem que vendeu seu querido pai a morte?

Petyr não vacilou.

- Sabe como são os bastardos, - respondeu – talvez até me agradeça.

- Jon Snow? Acha mesmo? – Tyrion riu – Podemos apostar sua vida nisso?

- Muito bem, você venceu, achou a garota Stark. E agora? Me assustar? – desdenhou, cético.

- Não me confunda com as pessoas honradas que gosta de enganar. Dessa vez vou matar você – Tyrion respondeu e havia uma frieza perigosa em sua voz.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você – respondeu Petyr calmo como sempre.

- Me dê um único motivo para mantê-lo vivo que seja melhor que meus dez motivos para querer vê-lo morto – Tyrion falou sarcástico.

- Sabe muito bem porque. Sei de coisas, muitas coisas. Coisas que tem valor para você e para muitos outros em Westeros, coisas que tem valor para Stannis – terminou, satisfeito.

- Blefe. E eu não sou Stannis – Tyrion respondeu se virando para Sor Jorah. – De qualquer forma, tenho planos para ele antes de mata-lo. Prenda-o. Tragam um cavalo para minha esposa.

O cavaleiro fez um gesto aos mercenários e a porta se abriu para entrar uma égua cinzenta e pequena, de aspecto manso. O anão se voltou para as pessoas do vale enquanto alguns de seus homens acorrentavam Petyr.

- Senhoras e senhores, não matarei nem molestarei nenhum de vocês. Não sou o vilão dessa história. Só vim aqui buscar minha esposa que foi cruelmente afastada de mim – falou em seu melhor tom teatral. – Poderia matar a todos para que Westeros não soubesse de minha presença, mas não o farei. Não estou aqui para sujar minhas mãos de sangue. Vim aqui em busca de justiça, de honra, de… todas essas baboseiras que existem nas canções.

- Canções? – Mormont perguntou impaciente ajudando Alayne a subir na égua.

- É, Jorah, canções. Você não tem senso artístico? – indagou divertido. – Digam as pessoas que voltei por amor, por Sansa, por vingança… ou por qualquer outro motivo mirabolante que lhes passe pela cabeça. Ah, e jovem Harry, estou torcendo por você.

Em seguida fez uma mini reverência e guiou o cavalo para fora da sala. Alayne se sentiu estranha, perdida. Do alto da égua olhou ao redor. Todas as pessoas do Vale a olhavam, uma estagnação tão grande em seus olhares que ela não sabia se a odiavam ou a admiravam. Perto dela, Petyr Baelish tivera as mãos acorrentadas e começava a ser puxado para fora do salão enquanto os mercenários começavam a recuar. A um canto, Myranda e Mya a olhavam e havia admiração e medo em seus olhos.

Ela não era mais Alayne Stone diante deles.

Erguendo a cabeça como era próprio de uma Lady, ela puxou as rédeas do cavalo e seguiu seu marido para fora do salão.

Agora ela era Sansa Stark.


	10. Gendry

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 9 – GENDRY

Do lado de fora das Gêmeas, as carroças estavam ordenadas em fila. Centenas de cavalos e mais algumas centenas de soldados prontos para partirem. A neve cobria o chão e o deixava escorregadio quando o sol começou a derreter o gelo. Os fora da lei estavam escorados numa das carroças, observando enquanto o prisioneiro vinha sendo trazido por dois soldados Freys. O homem era muito alto e forte, com barba e cabelos cinzentos e apesar da idade, parecia poderoso e tinha ar de grande senhor. Estava com correntes dos pulsos e no pescoço, com um soldado Frey segurando em cada braço seu enquanto o levavam, embora seus pés fossem tão mais firmes na neve e sua cabeça erguida com tanta dignidade que mais pareciam a escolta do grande senhor do que seus carcereiros.

- Quem é aquele? – Limo perguntou a um dos soldados Lannister que, assim como a maioria, tinha parado para contemplar a cena.

- Grande Jon Umber – um rapaz alto respondeu – Era o braço direito do Rei no Norte.

- Você quis dizer Mão do Rei?

- Não, o Rei no Norte não tinha um Mão. – O rapaz respondeu dando as costas ao mini espetáculo e voltando a prender a coleira de sua cadelinha, uma bela labradora adulta, na carroça onde estavam escorados. O rapaz era Hoster Blackwood, refém dos Lannisters que acompanhava Jaime agora – Dizem que no Norte os reis fazem seu trabalho com as próprias mãos.

- Ai está uma coisa difícil de se ver – Gendry resmungou para si mesmo.

Os Freys prenderam o Lord Umber em uma carroça preparada especialmente para isso. Havia sido transformada em uma espécie de jaula de ferro e fora coberta com mantos negros ao redor das quatro paredes e no teto, fazendo com que fosse impossível que se visse o prisioneiro depois que fosse jogado lá dentro.

- Acho que esse preparo todo seria mais útil colocando o prisioneiro _dentro_ da jaula - Limo comentou ao ver os Freys acorrentarem Umber do lado de fora da jaula, de modo que seguisse a carroça a pé. – Parece meio idiota tanta proteção para faze-lo ir a pé.

- Os Freys não são o melhor exemplo de estrategistas, se quer minha opinião – o rapaz com a cachorrinha respondeu falando baixo, para não chamar atenção.

- Aposto que não – Limo concordou, então virou-se para Gendry. – Você também acha que estamos fazendo papel de idiotas?

Gendry fechou a cara amuado. Sabia que Limo não podia ser mais claro sobre aquilo estando perto dos homens do Regicida, mas desde que saíram da floresta com Jaime e Brienne não estavam fazendo mais do que ficar calados. Limo reclamava que era perda de tempo, que o fogo não fora claro, que o Lannister não soltaria nenhum nortenho e que eles, Limo e Gendry, não podiam fazer nada ali a não ser olhar e torcer para não morrerem.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa quando viu as portas do castelo se abrirem e uma dúzia de guardas Freys saírem apressados, dessa vez o Regicida vinha com eles e isso chamou-lhes a atenção.

Além dos guardas Frey, vinham também Daven e Jaime Lannister, espadas na cintura e rostos tensos. Brienne de Tarth vinha bem na cola deles, a mão sobre o cabo da espada que os fora da lei conheciam como Cumpridora de Promessas e no rosto uma expressão que colocaria medo até em um Baratheon. Se arrastando ao fim da fila sua-imitação-de-escudeiro, Podrick Pyne, ajudava a criada do Regicida com suas coisas.

Mas o que chamava a atenção não era a composição do pequeno grupo em si, mas uma figura mais peculiar. No meio dos guardas Frey, um prisioneiro era praticamente arrastado em direção as carroças. Era bem mais baixo que Lord Umber e não conseguia acompanhar o passo dos seus carcereiros que eram assim obrigados a arrasta-lo, cada um segurando num braço, suas mãos presas num pesada corrente e uma grande argola de ferro em seu pescoço.

E um capuz na cabeça.

- O que, pelos sete infernos, é isso? – Hoster falou, colocando em palavras o pensamento dos fora da lei e de boa parte dos presentes.

Os Freys arrastaram o prisioneiro sem cerimônias. Estava completamente coberto, desde as botas de neve de boa qualidade, as luvas grossas de couro e o capuz negro na cabeça que não permitia aos soldados dizerem sequer a cor de sua pele, quando mais idade ou identidade.

Ao saírem da proteção das Gêmeas e pisarem na neve lisa, porém, o passo dos guardas vacilou e na pressa de se firmarem soltaram o prisioneiro que caiu sobre a neve. Os Freys trocaram um olhar irritados e um deles o puxou pelo braço.

- Ande, levante-se.

O prisioneiro colocou as mãos no chão e tentou se por de joelhos, mas ao tentar ficar de pé suas pernas fraquejaram e caiu de novo, ficando de quatro sobre a neve. Os Freys e alguns dos soldados riram, mas o Regicida e os que o rodeavam pareciam tensos. Preso a carroça, Lord Umber parecia capaz de matar os Freys com as unhas se pudesse se soltar.

- Levante-se logo, não temos o dia todo. – Outro Frey reclamou passando na frente dos parentes, pegando a corrente entre as mãos dele e o puxando para cima. O infeliz prisioneiro ficou de joelhos, arfando, as mãos erguidas conforme o Frey puxava as correntes, mas ainda sem conseguir ficar de pé.

- Vocês não veem – Jaime Lannister começou a falar com um sorriso sarcástico que demonstrava estar terrivelmente irritado com o pequeno show de poder que os Freys estavam dando a seus homens – que ele não _consegue_ ficar de pé.

O homem soltou as correntes e lançou um olhar mal humorado a Jaime antes de dar um chute nas pernas do prisioneiro que continuava ajoelhado na neve.

-Ótimo, então… - ele pareceu pensar um pouco – _rasteja_.

Apesar do capuz provavelmente impedir sua visão, o homem no chão moveu a cabeça, como tentando olhar na direção do Frey que lhe dera a ordem. O Frey voltou a chutar-lhe.

- Rasteja, porra. – Ordenou.

Brienne de Tarth deu um passo a frente, ainda assim ficando um passo atrás do Regicida. A garota segurava o cabo da espada com tanta força que chegava a tremer. Jaime não parecia em melhor humor ao olhar do Frey para o homem ajoelhado. Ainda tinha um sorriso irritado congelado no rosto.

- Acho que já fizeram o suficiente – agradeceu Daven Lannister, educado – daqui nós podemos levá-lo.

O Frey riu.

- Faço questão – respondeu sem nem olhar para Daven. – A donzela tem vergonha de rastejar? – gargalhou enquanto empurrava o ombro do prisioneiro, o forçando a ficar de quatro, as mãos presas na corrente.

A cadela que Hoster Blackwood parara de tentar amarrar a carroça começou a granir, baixo, quieta, mas eles nem deram atenção.

A maior parte dos soldados Lannister que riram na primeira vez que o prisioneiro caiu já se sentiam tensos com a situação, principalmente por o próprio Regicida não estar gostando nem um pouco daquele espetáculo. Limo tinha os punhos fechados, mas não demonstrava nada além disso. O próprio Gendry não sabia bem o que pensar. O prisioneiro encapuzado podia ser qualquer pessoa, inclusive alguém _bem_ _ruim_ e a julgar pela força que Lord Umber forçava as correntes em seus pulsos, apostaria um veado de prata como o prisioneiro era um nortenho. A ideia de que podia ser alguém querido a Arya o feriu e sentiu raiva dos Freys.

Com o prisioneiro de quatro na neve, o Frey segurou na argola ao redor de seu pescoço, como se fosse uma coleira, fazendo com que Brienne de Tarth perdesse a paciência e tentasse passar por Jaime para impedir a crueldade, mas o Regicida segurou seu braço com força e a impediu.

O Frey puxou a "coleira" tentando arrasta-lo, mas o homem no chão resistiu. Uma segunda puxada mais forte e ele gemeu, erguendo as mãos acorrentadas tentando se segurar nas mãos do homem que o puxava.

- Não – o prisioneiro falou com voz trêmula, mas audível a todos.

Ouvir o apelo dele só irritou mais o Frey.

- Não? – questionou, forçando a coleira para baixo com força até encostar o rosto do prisioneiro na neve. – _Não_?! Você pensa que é _o quê_ para me dizer o que fazer?!

- Eu? Eu sou um homem – falou, a voz estrangulada pela dor enquanto o Frey forçava sua cabeça no chão. – E você, Ryman? Pode dizer o mesmo?

Aquilo fez o Frey surtar. Soltou o prisioneiro e se afastou erguendo a perna para chutá-lo.

- Seu filho de uma puta! - gritou.

Nesse momento, a cadela se desprendeu da carroça, uma grande labradora de patas fortes e dentes afiados, granindo numa corrida rápida até onde a cena se passava, há cerca de dez metros dali. Os Freys se afastaram surpresos ao vê-la. Ela avançou direto para Ryman Frey, quase o mordendo e o forçando a puxar a espada enquanto se afastava, mas diante da espada ela parou o ataque. Ficou parada, dentes a mostra, entre Ryman e o prisioneiro caído ao chão.

- Minha menina – o refém Lannister gemeu atrás de Gendry vendo sua cadela no meio da briga. Parecia meio óbvio que os Freys a matassem por ter ousado atacá-los, mas em vez disso deram outro passo atrás, se afastando dela e a olhando com o que parecia ser _medo_. Gendry estranhou. Homens com espadas não deviam ter medo de cães.

- Eu avisei a você, Regicida. – Ryman Frey falou apontando o homem no chão. – Ele é o _demônio_.

Jaime tinha a mesma expressão estranha ao olhar a cadela de dentes a mostra, mas não se deixaria recuar como os Freys. Soltou Brienne e ele mesmo passou pela escolta Frey e pela labradora (que nem olhou para ele) e foi até onde o prisioneiro estava caído. Segurou seu braço com a mão esquerda e tentou o levantar. O prisioneiro pareceu querer se afastar do toque.

- Vamos, levante-se – o Regicida falou e ao reconhecer sua voz o prisioneiro pareceu mais dócil, mas disposto a obedecer. Com a ajuda de Jaime ficou de joelhos.

- Eu não… - o prisioneiro falou de novo, angustiado, suas mãos acorrentadas tentando segurar na mão que Jaime tinha firme em seu braço. – _Não consigo ficar em pé_.

Mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto, por causa do capuz, Gendry podia dizer pela voz e a postura que o homem estava cansado. O Regicida não teve tempo de responder, Brienne de Tarth passou pelos Freys num passo rápido e foi até o prisioneiro, o apoiando por baixo do braço, o colocou de pé num instante.

Brienne e o Regicida o levaram até a carroça, Daven Lannister passando na frente para abrir a porta para que entrasse. Ainda assim, precisou da ajuda de Brienne para subir diante de centenas de olhares curiosos. Grande Jon esticou suas correntes tentando chegar até a porta da carroça para ver o prisioneiro, mas sem conseguir.

- Pelos bons deuses, meu rapaz – ele orou vendo o prisioneiro sumir sob os mantos pretos da carroça.

Enquanto isso a cadela voltou para onde Gendry, Limo e o soldado Lannister estavam, mansa e abanando o rabo, feliz como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os Freys entraram no castelo contrariados.

Jaime fechou um pouco a porta da jaula, deixando-a aberta só o suficiente para olhar para dentro dela e estender uma mão para seu interior.

- Já pode tirar o capuz – ele falou para o prisioneiro que estava protegido de todos os olhares lá dentro. Quando tirou a mão do interior da jaula segurava o capuz preto – Eu disse que seu dia seria miserável, não foi? Melhor acostumar.

Com um sorriso amargo fechou a porta da jaula e a trancou. Logo em seguida seu olhar se cruzou com o de Gendry e Limo, e com desagrado fez um sinal que falaria com eles depois e se afastou com seu primo, deixando Brienne ali, com cara de poucos amigos e a mão sobre o cabo da espada. Os homens começaram a cochichar como um enxame de abelhas, o soldado se abraçando com a cachorra ao lado deles se virou para Limo.

- O que diabos você acha que acabou de acontecer aqui?

Limo se virou para participar das conversas com os homens e criar teorias sobre o misterioso prisioneiro. Gendry continuou olhando a carroça, lembrando de uma muito parecida que levaram consigo quando saíram de Porto Real para se juntar a Patrulha da Noite. O que viu o deixou surpreso.

Grande Jon Umber sussurrava, a voz parecendo embargada pelo choro, enquanto sua mão tateava por baixo dos panos pretos, tentando passar por entre alguma das grades.

- _Rapaz… meu rapaz…_

- Grande Jon? – o prisioneiro respondeu, no mesmo tom baixo e incerto.

- _Meu garoto_… - Grande Jon sussurrou num soluço de lágrimas, enquanto frágeis dedos sem luva saíram pelas brechas da jaula e seguraram nos dedos dele por baixo do pano negro.


	11. Melisandre

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

**Capítulo 10** – Melisandre

Justin Massey andava de um lado para o outro do navio quando Melisandre subiu a bordo. O mar era agitado e ela quase precisou se segurar para cruzar o convés. Poderia falar com o homem depois. Primeiro, cruzou o convés para ter uma melhor visão do Porto de Atalaieste além do navio que capitaneava sua nova frota: mais de quarenta navios trazendo as tropas mercenárias do Rei Stannis que acabaram de aportar chegando de Braavos sob tempo relativamente bom. O mar era perigoso naquela época, mas ela, Lady Melisandre, queimara dois infiéis no Castelo Negro para ter certeza que o caminho das tropas de seu Rei estava livre.

- Lady Melisandre, perdoe-me não ter ido recebê-la em terra como manda a etiqueta, é que ainda estamos contabilizando quanto de nossa carga chegou em perfeito estado e essa pode ser uma tarefa dos infernos quando quase ninguém a bordo sabe ler para fazer as listas. – O jovem falou exasperado. Sor Justin era um homem jovem e bonito, com o cabelo numa cor de loiro um tanto sem graça, o nome de uma Casa antiga, empobrecida e muitos sonhos pela frente. – Queira entrar aqui na cabine comigo, Milady. Está aquecida.

Melisandre sorriu a ele e aos outros homens que pararam seus afazeres no convés para olhá-la. Homens de várias raças e credos, de várias cores. Alguns com cabelos estranhos, outros com peles tão escurecidas quanto a noite, alguns com o olhar de lince, alguns parecendo indecisos, como tantos que ela se acostumara a ver do outro lado do mar. Mas nada disso era importante. O importante é que agora todos lutavam sob a bandeira de seu Rei e seu Rei era a bandeira de seu deus vermelho.

A cabine do capitão estava quente, montes de papéis espalhados por todos os cantos e mapas por sobre uma mesa. Se esse era o local que Justin estava usando para organizar sua frota não era de se admirar que estivesse com problemas. Melisandre duvidava que ele fosse capaz de achar sequer uma pena e um tinteiro em meio a tantos pergaminhos e livros de notas.

- Eu lamento tanto pelo que aconteceu com a Rainha – ele começou a falar apressado, empurrando montes de cartas de cima de uma cadeira confortável e a arrastando para a sacerdotisa se sentar. – Soube do que aconteceu no Castelo Negro. A princesa está bem? Deve estar arrasada.

- Shireen entende que essa era a vontade de R'ollor – ela falou sentando-se enquanto ele procurava um canto onde ele próprio pudesse sentar. Não achou. – A princesa superará isso, seu sangue e seu coração são fortes.

- É, mas mesmo assim, a pobrezinha já sofreu tanto! – Apesar das belas palavras o cavaleiro parecia mais preocupado em revirar os montes de papéis em busca de algo do que com os sofrimentos da princesa. Um escudeiro entrou trazendo dois grandes e pesados livros. – Hey, menina, deixe esses livros de contas sobre a cama e me ajude a encontrar a procuração do Rei Stannis.

O escudeiro, que na verdade era menina, colocou os livros de qualquer jeito sobre uma pilha de outros que estavam em um móvel que dificilmente pareceria uma cama no estado que estava.

- Procuração? – Melisandre ergueu as sobrancelhas, um tanto curiosa.

- Sim, milady. Rei Stannis me deu plenos poderes para agir em seu nome em Braavos e trazer-lhe um exército mercenário – Justin respondeu em tom importante.

A mulher vermelha cruzou as mãos sobre seu colo paciente. Era _óbvio_ que Stannis havia concedido-lhe tais poderes, uma vez que ele _já estava ali_ com tais tropas. O fogo ensinara-lhe a ser paciente e nada daquilo a surpreendia realmente porque há muito tempo a mulher havia visto aqueles sinais nos fogos.

- Achei que o Rei o tivesse mandado trazer mais uma coisa para a Muralha – a sacerdotisa falou – Achei que você traria para mim Lady Arya Stark.

Justin que estava revirando uma pilha de rolos de pergaminhos junto com a serviçal se atrapalhou e derrubou todo o monte na pressa de tirar os papéis das mãos da menina. Pareceu extremamente surpreso com as palavras da sacerdotisa.

- Como milady soube? – ele exclamou se ajoelhando para apanhar tudo com a garota.

- Os fogos nunca mentem – a mulher falou com a certeza que só aqueles que podem prever o futuro possuem.

- Eu... ah, perdoe-me, Lady Melisandre, a culpa é minha. – O cavaleiro falou embaraçado como uma criança pega em uma travessura. – Rei Stannis me deu a ordem de trazer Lady Arya para a Muralha... mas a garota havia ferido as costelas na fuga de Winterfell e achei que seria perigoso. Convencemos a todos que ela não devia montar a cavalo por um tempo e saímos á deixando para trás. Achei que todos acreditariam que estava preocupado com o bem estar dela, mas... acho que não posso enganar aos fogos.

- Os fogos sempre sabem Sor Justin Massey – Melisandre concordou, embora não soubesse essa última parte. Ler os fogos era muito mais difícil do que parecia a primeira vista.

- Não me leve a mal, não é que eu seja covarde, eu não tenho nenhum pouco de medo _dele_ – Justin falou se erguendo com os braços cheios de pergaminhos. – Mas imagino como seria chegar a Muralha com o cadáver da irmã do Lord Comandante Snow em minhas mãos.

- Se ele não o culpasse, algum outro nortenho com certeza o faria – Melisandre concordou bondosa. Não achava que Sor Justin fosse covarde e queria ajudar o homem. No fim, seus motivos foram dignos.

- A última esperança da Casa Stark morta em meus braços. Duvido muito que essa possibilidade trouxesse alguma luz à causa de meu Rei, milady. – Ele falou jogando todos os rolos sobre o que um dia fora uma cama e dando um suspiro cansado. – Notícias do Rei? Vi boatos de que estaria morto.

- Mentiras de seus inimigos – ela respondeu. Os mesmos boatos que chegara há Castelo Negro há semanas e que os fogos mostravam como falsos. – Vi no fogo que nosso Rei está vivo.

- Achei, Sor, - a menina falou entregando a Justin um rolinho amassado com uma marca de cera vermelha onde um dia fora posto o coração flamejante de Stannis.

- Ah, obrigado Beth, - Justin pegou o rolo e desenrolou olhando mais uma vez seu conteúdo antes de passá-lo a Melisandre. – Conforme lhe falei, milady.

A mulher vermelha pegou o papel amassado, suas longas e delicadas unhas vermelhas o segurando com cuidado. Não quis olhar para o papel para não parecer que precisasse daquela informação para confirmar o que ele já havia lhe dito. Tudo que ela precisava era do fogo. Olhou para a serviçal para distraí-lo.

- Não sabia que traziam meninas em navios de guerra – falou olhando o cavaleiro em vez do papel.

- Estava tendo problemas para contratar os nomes em Braavos. Abri vagas para quem soubesse ler e falasse a língua deles e a nossa. Pouca gente se candidatou. – Ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Não tem família, menina? – Melisandre perguntou a garota.

- Ela morava em Braavos e é órfã. Trabalha bem. – Justin respondeu finalmente livrando uma cadeira de montes de papéis onde pudesse sentar. – É verdade o que dizem sobre o bastardo, Milady? Que traiu seus irmãos? Que desertou?

- Não – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Ah, me falaram que tinha marchado para o Sul com um exército de selvagens – indagou desconfiado.

Melisandre hesitou um instante o olhando.

- Lord Snow abandonou a Patrulha da Noite e marchou para o Sul com um exército de dez mil selvagens, - falou deixando bem claro o que isso significava. – Ele não desertou, ele foi lutar pela causa de nosso Rei Stannis e tomar Winterfell que pertence ao sangue dos lobos desde antes da Muralha existir. Um desertor é um homem que abandona seu posto e seus ideais; Jon Snow luta pelo seu reino.

O loiro pareceu constrangido diante das palavras da sacerdotisa, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Levantou-se da cadeira com elegância e fez uma referência cortês, á qual o homem retribuiu com um leve aceno de cabeça. A mulher saiu sem esperar que ele a acompanhasse, aparentemente tinha muitos problemas para lidar ali, problemas com os quais ela não se importava.

Só no convés Melisandre reparou que ainda segurava a carta de seu Rei e o olhou, sua atenção se detendo na assinatura com certo carinho. Stannis Baratheon.

_Seu_ Stannis Baratheon, ela poderia dizer.

Virou-se para voltar á cabine, mas então ela viu a pequena serviçal de Sor Justin á espiando pela fresta da porta e a chamou com o dedo. E menina foi até ela parecendo desconfiada. Agora a vendo de perto, nem parecia tão menina. Apesar de um tanto baixa, seus trajes mostravam sinais de seios, denunciando que talvez até já fosse moça florida. Os cabelos eram desalinhados e curtos, os olhos eram cinza e tinha o aspecto duro de mocinha pobre, embora se vestisse mais como um escudeiro que como uma serviçal.

- Quero que entregue este pergaminho nas mãos de Sor Justin – falou, entregando a ela antes de se virar para descer do navio. – Tudo que fazemos é a serviço de R'ollor. Qual o seu nome?

- Ninguém.

**N.A.**: Este capítulo leva em consideração o capítulo do Theon lançado por Martim do livro Ventos de Inverno. É o único capítulo de Ventos que devo levar em consideração porque era o único que havia saído quando plotei e comecei a escrever a fic.

Agradeço muitos a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando a fic, seus reviews me ajudam muito a continuar. E aqueles que perguntaram se as Casas Matell e Targaryen estarão na fic, a resposta é **sim**.


	12. Tyrion II

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

CAPÍTULO 4 – **TYRION **

O navio balançava ancorado nas fortes ondas quando voltaram. A viagem de volta havia sido cansativa, a neve os atrasando mais do que imaginara. Tyrion quase não falara com Sansa, nada além do necessário sobre instruções da viagem e algumas perguntas sobre sua estadia no Vale e sua fuga de Porto Real. Mandara seus homens manterem Petyr o mais atrás possível no grupo o mantendo bem longe de sua doce lobinha.

Nos navios os homens começavam a se amontoar no porto improvisado. Fizera a viagem até Sansa com míseros trezentos homens, deixando o restante como segurança e arrumando mantimentos para voltarem ao mar. Quando fugira de Meeren com o exército mercenário contavam com dois mil homens, mas agora juntando aos homens dos clãs das montanhas do Vale levavam pelo menos quinhentos homens a mais. Dois mil e quinhentos homens seriam o suficiente para atacar Lannisporto, mas não eram para atacar Rochedo Casterly. Não adiantava sonhar em contratar mais algum exército mercenário só com papel e palavras, precisaria de ouro ou nunca chegaria até o Rochedo.

Entrou no convés primeiro sentindo os passos vacilantes de Sansa atrás dele. Partiriam naquela noite e esperava que os ventos os favorecessem porque a chegada do inverno havia deixado o mar agitado demais para uma viagem segura. Parada no meio do convés com cara de enterro estava Penny, coberta por uma grossa capa negra que a ocultava e faria um desavisado em terra confundí-la com uma criança. Tyrion ficou aliviado por ver que pelo menos ela estava tomando os cuidados que ele ordenara. Quando ela o viu subir a bordo seu olhar se iluminou.

- Yollo, você voltou! – ela exclamou com um sorriso correndo para perto dele.

Tyrion deu um suspiro tentando ter paciência. "Yollo" era um nome tão ridículo que o fazia sentir carinho pelo "Duende". As primeiras semanas depois de fechar acordo com os mercenários haviam sido detestáveis, já que a maior parte deles ainda o via como o anão escravo com talento para bobo, mas depois de seguirem viagem e cruzarem o mar, a maior parte já o respeitava como Lorde Lannister e a imagem de escravo começava a ficar para trás.

Menos para Penny.

- Eu disse que voltaria – ele falou tentando ser frio e rezando para que Penny não o abraçasse.

Sansa parou um passo atrás de Tyrion, olhando tudo de maneira indiferente. Parecia muito triste e fria, o que fez o coração do anão se apertar. Ele não a havia resgatado para fazer-lhe o mal.

- Sansa, perdoe por ter falado pouco com você, estava preocupado com a viagem de volta – ele se desculpou reparando que a menina olhava Penny de forma curiosa. – Esta é Penny, uma anã que conheci durante minha fuga. Talvez lembre-se dela no casamento de Joffrey, ela fez parte do pequeno torneio de justas.

A expressão de Sansa se manteve fria e indiferente.

- Sim, meu senhor. Quando montaram um porco com o brasão Baratheon e um cão com o brasão Stark – ela respondeu sem emoção e sem se aproximar de Penny.

Tyrion conteve uma careta. Estava tão acostumado com a presença bondosa da anã que nem lembrava o quanto a apresentação de justas do casamento havia sido ofensiva a sua pobre esposa que havia acabado de perder o irmão e a mãe no Casamento Vermelho.

- Garanto que Penny não teve nenhuma intenção de ofendê-la ou a sua Casa – Tyrion completou se sentindo mal por lembrá-la daqueles acontecimentos.

- Não me ofendeu. Meu irmão era um Rebelde e minha Casa não tem mais honra – ela respondeu automaticamente como fazia em Porto Real.

Jorah olhou para Tyrion parecendo surpreso e esperando uma explicação. Com certeza achava absurdo que a menina repudiasse a própria Casa, mas não era estranho para Tyrion. Sansa sempre tinha respostas prontas que a protegeriam daqueles que odiavam a Casa Stark.

- Como eu a ofenderia, Yollo? – Penny falou parecendo preocupada. – Eu nunca ofenderia sua esposa. Aliais, ela é mesmo tão linda como você falou, não é a toa que você a ama. Espero que você o faça muito feliz, jovem Lady.

Tyrion não era homem de corar quando ficava envergonhado, mas sentiu as faces esquentarem quando Sansa franziu o cenho diante da afirmação da anãzinha. Jorah pareceu divertido com o constrangimento dele.

- Isso não vem ao caso agora – ele falou querendo mudar de assunto. – Você vai dormir com Penny nos aposentos dela no porão. Mandarei que separem as peles mais quentes e confortáveis para ambas.

Os olhos da jovem Stark se abriram mostrando a mais profunda perplexidade diante da proposta de Tyrion.

- Não irei dormir com o senhor? – ela falou, parecendo realmente horrorizada com a idéia.

- Não vai precisar – ele respondeu, crente que isso a faria se sentir aliviada.

- Mas o senhor é meu marido – ela exclamou parecendo confusa, - eu devia dormir com o senhor.

Tyrion não soube muito bem o que responder. Penny tinha um olhar estranho para Sansa, triste, talvez por ser a própria Penny apaixonada por Tyrion e ver Sansa perto dele a magoasse. Já Jorah acompanhava a cena parecendo estar agradavelmente surpreso. Conversara pouco com o cavaleiro sobre sua Rainha Targaryen, mas lembrava do cavaleiro ter contado algo sobre quando a jovem casara com o Karl e como sofrera. Talvez, na mente do nortenho, sua jovem esposa também devia estar sofrendo perto dele já que seu casamento com Tyrion fora contra sua vontade e agora ao ver a garota querendo dormir com o anão isso o deixara surpreso. Agradavelmente surpreso.

O próprio Tyrion não sabia bem o que pensar. Conhecia sua lobinha e seu casamento com ela nunca fora consumado, logo, não era na cama que a garota estava pensando. Talvez tivesse medo de ficar sozinha no navio ou com aqueles desconhecidos, talvez agarrava-se a ele por ser alguém que conhecia, alguém que sabia que poderia confiar, uma cama na qual sabia que não terminaria estuprada.

Sete infernos, fossem quais fossem os motivos de Sansa, Tyrion estava feliz.

- Muito bem, meu aposento é aquele ali – ele falou indicando uma porta na parte baixa do convés que dava direto para a cabine principal que era a que ele ocupava, - agora vão ser _nossos_ aposentos. Pode ir deitar-se um pouco se quiser, deve estar cansada da viagem. Ninguém irá incomodá-la, é uma ordem minha. Sinta-se a vontade.

"_Lobinha_", ele completou mentalmente de forma carinhosa encantado com a demonstração de confiança por parte dela.

- Fico muito grata, meu senhor – Sansa respondeu fazendo uma reverência a ele, Jorah e Penny e seguindo para a porta indicada para ir descansar.

Ele a acompanhou com os olhos até a porta se fechar atrás dela, só então virando-se para enfrentar uma Penny desconsolada e um Jorah mais amigável que o normal.

- Ela é mesmo muito linda – Penny começou, os olhos parecendo brilharem de forma anormal enquanto falava. – Linda demais, até. Que homem poderia pensar em outra se a tivesse? É verdade que é irmã de um Rei?

Tyrion tentou não olhar para Jorah enquanto lidava com sua pequena Penny de coração quebrado. Apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativa achando que qualquer coisa que falasse apenas a magoaria mais.

- Ah… uma princesa! – Ela falou, agora com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Espero que sejam muito felizes…

A voz da anã morreu ao final da frase e ela correu de volta para sua cabine no andar inferior.

- Não comente – Tyrion reclamou com Jorah amuado. A última coisa que precisava agora era de conselhos.

O cavaleiro riu.

- Só ia elogiar sua esposa, é mesmo muito bonita – respondeu parecendo distante, talvez pensando em sua Rainha Prateada. – Porque ela chamou o Rei no Norte de Rebelde? Era irmão dela.

- Mecanismo de defesa – Tyrion respondeu dando de ombros. – Quando mataram Eddard Stark por traição Sansa era só uma menina nas mãos de Cercey e de meu amado sobrinho Joffrey. Aprendeu a renegar a família inteira para sobreviver.

- Parece uma pobre menina infeliz – Jorah falou penalizado.

- Ela é – ele concordou. – Prepare tudo, zarpamos ao anoitecer.

- Estará tudo pronto, - Mormont concordou otimista – iremos para as terras do mercenário que você disse ser seu amigo?

- Bronn? Eu bem que gostaria – Tyrion resmungou. – Tenho certeza que posso contar com ele como aliado, mas não posso me arriscar a estar tão perto de Porto Real.

- Vou ver o que fizeram com Lord Baelish enquanto você decide, Duende. Aquele ali pode ser um perigo como prisioneiro – o cavaleiro reclamou. Não simpatizara com Petyr.

Com um aceno despreocupado se despediu e foi cuidar de seus afazeres enquanto Tyrion rumava para sua cabine, onde sua Lady Sansa descansava em seu interior.

Quando entrou, teve a agradável visão de Sansa deitada em sua cama, olhando o teto baixo de madeira, provavelmente com os pensamentos bem distantes dali. Quando o viu entrar ela pareceu se agitar um pouco, mas ele fez um gesto despreocupado com a mão e ela voltou a deitar, mas uma vez olhando o teto. Tyrion tirou a capa, as luvas, o cachecol. Ali dentro não estava tão frio e ele tinha planos de deitar-se logo, então um pouco de frio não seria problema. Tirou as botas e parou ao lado da cama, olhando para a esposa antes de deitar.

Sansa já não parecia tão menina nesses meses que passara sem a ver. Seus seios lhe pareciam mais volumosos sob o vestido que usava, sua cintura parecia ter uma curva mais acentuada, quadris de mulher feita. Seus cabelos espalhados pela cama não eram mais ruivos, mas assim que fosse possível ele a faria tirar aquela cor, preferia muito mais o vermelho. Até seu rosto transparecia menos inocência agora.

Sua menininha crescera.

Ele deitou-se na cama ao lado dela e ela não demonstrou nenhuma emoção quanto a isso. Continuaria tão indiferente quanto antes? Não era possível, ela quisera dormir com ele, quisera estar perto dele. O anão encarou o teto por um momento, vendo que a madeira velha não tinha nenhum atrativo e com certeza não era isso que prendia a atenção de sua mulher.

- Vai matar Lord Baelish? – ela perguntou e sua voz era baixa e triste.

- Talvez – ele respondeu virando o rosto para olhá-la, mas ela não retribuiu o olhar. – Provavelmente.

Um silêncio se fez entre os dois. A menina parecia ter crescido muito nesses meses que passara como bastarda no Vale. Só os Sete sabiam que tipo de coisas Petyr teria feito a ela.

- Sansa… - ele começou sem saber muito bem como tornar a pergunta mais simples. – Lord Baelish te tocou? Alguém te… você sabe.

Ele falou de forma vaga sem querer usar a palavra "estupro" com ela.

- Ainda sou donzela, senhor meu marido, - ela respondeu parecendo absorvida pela visão do teto, - a honra de ser meu primeiro homem ainda será sua.

Tyrion coçou o nariz impaciente. Não pensara nisso na verdade. Não pensara em ser seu primeiro ou não, só perguntara porque a idéia de que alguém a tivesse machucado o incomodava. Seria capaz de castrar Petyr se ele a tivesse estuprado. Se o Jovem Lobo ainda fosse vivo ele colocaria Petyr numa caixa e mandaria entregar em Correrrio com um bilhete de "este homem matou seu pai", era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de Petyr ter tramado para ter a pobre menina Sansa para ele.

Agora que a olhava tão de perto, Tyrion reparou que havia esquecido o quanto os lábios dela eram belos e convidativos. Balançou um pouco a cabeça para livrar-se daquele pensamento.

- Lord Baelish estava me ensinando umas coisas no Ninho da Águia – ela prosseguiu sem emoção.

Tyrion franziu o cenho.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- A jogar – ela respondeu baixinho.

- Jogar?

- O jogo dos tronos.

Sansa mordeu o lábio, como se temesse ter falado algo errado. Tyrion não disse nada. Ele se deitou de lado para observá-la melhor, seus corpos ficando mais próximos.

- Isso tem haver com a morte de Joffrey? – ele indagou sério.

A garota pareceu preocupada com a pergunta dele, como se refletisse com cuidado qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer dali para frente.

- Sim – falou baixinho de novo.

- Eu confessei o assassinato de Joffrey diante da corte de Porto Real – falou com um suspiro. – Nós dois sabemos que não fui eu.

O anão esperava que aquelas palavras mexessem um pouco com ela, uma vez que ele tinha certeza que a garota devia ter envenenado Joffrey. Só os Sete sabem o quanto seu sobrinho merecia aquele fim.

Sansa mordeu o lábio pela segunda vez e toda a atenção de Tyrion ficou presa aquele pequeno gesto.

- O que fará comigo agora, meu senhor? – a garota perguntou virando o rosto para encará-lo, o que deixava seu rosto perigosamente perto do dele.

Por uma fração de segundos Tyrion teve vontade de beijá-la, mas fechou os olhos e tentou desesperadamente afastar aquela imagem mental.

- É minha esposa, Sansa. Vou cuidar de você. – Ele respondeu, tocando o rosto delicado da garota com sua pequena mão. – Agora somos um casal, marido e mulher, e eu vou tentar fazer você um pouquinho mais feliz. Tudo bem?

- Sim – ela respondeu aceitando seu carinho de bom grado – eu acredito em você.

A forma como ela falou o deixou desarmado. Não podia lidar com a doçura de Sansa, ainda mais quando parecia ser tão verdadeira. Não podia acreditar que ela estava dedicando essa doçura _a ele_.

Deixou que seus dedos vagassem até tocar de leve os lábios rosados dela.

- Sobre seu irmão… - ele começou suavizando a voz. Nunca falava com ela sobre Robb.

- Ele era um Rebelde – ela cortou automaticamente.

- Ele buscava vingança pela morte de seu pai – Tyrion a interrompeu impaciente. – Seu pai era um grande homem e morreu injustamente. E seu irmão foi um grande homem depois dele.

Sansa abriu seus delicados lábios sob os dedos dele, surpresa. Não esperava nada assim.

- Meu senhor… - ela começou confusa – Nem sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada. Não minta. Não sou Joffrey. – Ele continuou um tanto hipnotizado por a maciez daqueles lábios. – Não irei punir você por ser uma Stark.

Era difícil decifrar o brilho nos olhos dela.

- Quer minha pretensão a Winterfell – ela falou e isso era uma afirmação.

- Quero sobreviver e farei você sobreviver junto comigo – ele respondeu, aqueles lábios parecendo tanto o convidarem. – Winterfell é seu e eu não esquecerei disso, assim como Rochedo Casterly é meu e irei tomá-lo para mim. Posso ser Senhor de Winterfell com você, mas só se quiser ser Senhora de Rochedo Casterly comigo.

- Senhora de Rochedo Casterly? – ela indagou engolindo em seco. – Lady Lannister?

Essa era uma idéia que Tyrion ainda não havia parado para desenvolver. De repente, se viu Senhor de Casterly Rock com Sansa a seu lado, linda e feliz e aquela imagem aqueceu seu coração. Lady Lannister. Lady Sansa Stark Lannyster. Nos lábios dela isso parecia tão bom que não podia ser verdade.

E Tyrion a beijou.

Não sabia bem o que passara por sua cabeça, foi irracional, mas os lábios dela era tão belos, tão rosados, tão doces que não podia resistir.

E ela o aceitou.

Ela não fugiu de seu beijo ou pareceu sentir nojo. Ela sequer pareceu surpresa. Tyrion segurou o queixo dela com carinho e introduziu sua língua na boca dela e ficou encantado que ela o aceitasse. Lembrava de senti-la estremecer ao seu toque em sua noite de núpcias, lembrava dela mau olhar sua cicatriz em seu rosto.

Comportada, ela deixou que ele aprofundasse o beijo, que provasse de seus lábios e de seu corpo. Tyrion a achou tão mudada, tão mais confiante e adulta, que sentiu vontade de tocá-la para ter certeza se continuava virgem, mas refreou seu desejo. O doce daqueles lábios lhe seriam suficientes naquela noite porque desde que se tornara homem na cama de Tysha, nunca provara de algo tão puro.

O beijo durou longos minutos enquanto ele saciava a cede que tinha de sua mulher. Não mais a menininha verde com quem casara, mais uma mulher de verdade que podia desejar sem se sentir culpado. Sentiu a mão delicada dela em seu peito fazer um pouco de pressão para afastá-lo. Nada muito forte, não lutava contra ele, apenas gostaria de parar se ele deixasse.

Tyrion interrompeu o beijo ainda sentindo na boca o gosto puro dela. Os lábios dela estavam mais vermelhos apesar da pouca pressão que fizera e suas faces coradas a tornava mais bela e mais Tully que o normal e isso era encantador. Por um segundo ele temeu ter a incomodado com o beijo, mas quando ela falou, ele notou que o problema não era ele.

- Senhor meu marido, o que sabe sobre a morte de Joffrey? – o assunto com certeza era inesperado quando tudo que ele mais queria era voltar a beijá-la.

- Hummm, sei que não fui eu quem o matou – ele respondeu tentando pensar, tentando esquecer o doce daqueles lábios puros – mas nunca vou culpá-la por isso, minha lobinha.

- Eu não matei Joffrey – ela respondeu firme.

- Não precisa mentir para…

- Eu não matei Joffrey – ela o interrompeu repetindo sua afirmação, - mas eu sei quem foi.


	13. Jaime IV

**Coisas Quebradas**

**Adriana Swan**

CAPÍTULO 12 – **JAIME IV**

Cinco dias depois de terem saído das Gêmeas não haviam se distanciado quase nada. Não nevara nesses cinco dias, embora o mundo a volta deles parecesse todo branco e gelado.

Seus quatrocentos homens pareciam encolhidos ao fim do pequeno acampamento, amontoados e unidos na esperança que aquilo diminuísse o frio. Os oitocentos soldados Freys se espalharam por um grande campo aberto mais a frente, não fazendo nenhuma questão de ficarem perto dos Lannisters. Melhor assim.

A caminhada de cinco dias havia sido cansativa, com as carroças avançando bem devagar na neve e os próprios cavalos andavam sofrendo com o frio. O frio parecia chegar até os ossos, indiferente a quantas peles e vestes os homens vestiam. Os que iam a pé pareciam ainda piores, praticamente se arrastando e atrasando muito a marcha. Ainda no final do primeiro dia a pobre Pia parecia incapaz de andar, vencida pela neve e pelos dois dias insones. Jaime dera ordem para que dividisse o cavalo com Podric, já que a garota não sabia cavalgar sozinha. Jaime, Brienne e Daven haviam sido tocados pelo frio como todos os outros e avançam a duras penas. Aqueles eram homens do sul, não foram feitos para a neve.

- Será que se eu matar alguém posso fazer companhia ao prisioneiro sem nome? – um de seus homens comentou no segundo dia, quando um forte vento os assaltou com um sopro tão frio que seria capaz de congelar suas lágrimas se as derramassem.

De uma forma pouco adequada ao ponto de vista de Jaime, Robb Stark estava alheio a aquilo tudo. A jaula fechada o mantinha protegido da neve ou do vento, o que devia torná-la quente o suficiente para ser invejada, logo porque, o rapaz não precisava caminhar. Daven dera ordens a Podric para que o mantivesse com o capuz quando o ajudasse a descer da carroça para fazer suas necessidades fisiologias. No primeiro dia, Jaime vira que o rapaz ainda tinha dificuldades para se manter de pé, mas no terceiro conseguira andar ao lado de Podric, devagar e de forma vacilante, mas já era um avanço. O capuz ainda chamava a atenção dos homens e muitas teorias rolavam pelo acampamento sobre quem seria o prisioneiro. A que Jaime mais gostara foi a que afirmava ser Brynden Tully capturado bravamente por Ryman Frey.

A curiosidade parecia diminuir a cada dia, conforme os soldados iam se acostumando a presença da carroça e do prisioneiro sem nome. Nas noites, quando paravam para dormir, sempre se podia ouvir os sussurros de conversa entre o prisioneiro sem nome e Grande Jon Umber. Na primeira noite ninguém além de Brienne, Podric e Pia se aproximaram da carroça, na segunda noite alguns soldados já falaram com Grande Jon, de forma mais descontraída (enquanto eles reclamavam do frio do inverno e Umber ria dizendo que aquilo não era o inverno, era só uma nevasca de outono). Agora, cinco dias depois, Jaime viu um dos seus homens dividindo um pedaço de carne assada com Grande Jon (que repassara parte dela por baixo do pano preto para Stark) enquanto perguntava se pegariam melhor caminhada no dia seguinte no que Jon respondia que com certeza pegariam campo aberto e mais tranqüilo sim. De alguma forma os prisioneiros nortenhos começavam a serem integrados a seu grupo.

Todo o circo armado pelos Frey para humilhar Robb Stark na saída das Gêmeas teria sido facilmente esquecido por seus homens se não fosse pela maldita cadela.

A lavradora de seu refém Hoster Blackwood acompanhava o grupo desde que ele se juntara a eles perto de Correrrrio, há quase um mês e sempre fora dócil e insignificante. Nunca fizera barulho ou dera trabalho nenhum, mas por alguma razão desconhecida resolvera tirar o acampamento do sério nas últimas cinco noites desde que saíram das Gêmeas: todas as noites a maldita cadela parava diante da carroça e _uivava_. Não importava o quão longe seu dono montasse sua tenda, tão logo todos se deitassem o animal cruzava o acampamento, parava diante da carroça e uivava para a lua.

- Não sei por que tanta surpresa – o dono da cadela resmungara enquanto os outros homens começavam a temer a cachorrinha – só porque ela não tinha feito antes, não quer dizer que não seja normal. Cães uivam para a lua.

- Na verdade, lobos uivam para a lua, não cães. – Um dos homens corrigiu fazendo com que um arrepio involuntário subisse pela espinha de Jaime.

Mesmo sem saber como ou porque a cadela fazia aquilo todas as noites, os homens se perguntavam por que Ryman Frey chamara o prisioneiro de demônio e a cadelinha contribuía para que os boatos não acabassem.

A única pessoa que parecia realmente bem com tudo aquilo era Grande Jon Umber. O inverno (ou outono, segundo ele) parecia não afetá-lo como aos outros. Ele resistia ao frio como se nem o sentisse e conversava com os soldados Lannister dando-lhes dicas de como fazer fogueiras na neve ou de como se aquecer melhor que fazia com que ganhassem simpatia por ele. Podric e Pia já falavam com o homem de forma camarada sempre que iam levar comida e bebida para o prisioneiro sem nome. Umber também passava boa parte de seu tempo conversando com Robb Stark, sem nunca pronunciar seu nome ou tratá-lo por algum título que denunciasse sua identidade.

Os fora da lei também não lhe foram problema. Ainda no primeiro dia dera um jeito de afastá-los dos outros e comentar meramente que estava cumprindo sua promessa a Lady Coração de Pedra. Eles não questionaram nada (apesar de Jaime saber o quanto aquela sua afirmação era vaga) além de perguntarem se tinha a ver com o tal prisioneiro sem nome. Jaime concordara, mas dera a entender que era perigoso tratar daquele assunto perto dos Freys e eles não perguntaram a identidade do prisioneiro, possivelmente, julgando que não o conheceriam de qualquer forma.

Agora, na quinta noite, era a primeira vez que faziam uma parada formal para descansarem montando os acampamentos como era devido em vez de armarem apenas o básico para dormir.

A maior tenda do acampamento Lannister era dividida por Jaime, Daven e Pia. Jaime chegara a oferecer um espaço a Brienne, mas a teimosa montava sempre com Podric uma pequena barraca perto da carroça para ficar de olho em Robb Stark. Brienne e Pia eram as duas únicas mulheres em todo acampamento. Com aquela neve toda nem as seguidoras de acampamento se arriscavam.

Jaime estava dentro de sua tenda vendo seu primo Daven se preparar para dormir quando ouviu o uivo da cadela. Em alto e bom tom como sempre, o que indicava que estava perto dali. Entediado, resolveu ir ver a cachorra e talvez reclamar a seu dono que a amarrasse (o que o deixava curioso em saber o que ela tentaria fazer na noite seguinte) e com essa idéia em mente saiu da tenda.

Do lado de fora o vento frio o atingiu o fazendo estremecer. Há alguns metros de sua tenda uma fogueira queimava aquecendo meia dúzia de seus soldados que conversavam animados enquanto assavam um pequeno animal. Jaime os cumprimentou cordial e se dirigiu ao outro lado. Lá não viu nem sinal da cadelinha que parara de uivar, mas em compensação, oculta pela sombra de sua própria tenda uma pequena barraca tentava sem sucesso ser armada por uma Brienne cheia de neve nos cabelos e um Podric que parecia ter problema em fazer nós. Jaime riu consigo. A Donzela de Tarth e seu fiel escudeiro era sempre um espetáculo a parte.

Bem ao lado do fiasco de barraca a carroça com a jaula de Stark estava parada. O teto negro coberto de neve que provavelmente não chegava a seu ocupante. Acorrentado do lado de fora estava Grande Jon Umber, devidamente sentado na parte da frente da carroça que era o máximo que as correntes o permitiam ir. Parecia estar tendo uma ótima noite.

- Seria mais fácil se amarrasse isso na árvore acima de vocês – Umber estava ensinando a Pod quando Jaime chegou. Parecia bastante divertido com o espetáculo da tenda que cismava em não ficar de pé. Podric tentou enlaçar um galho acima deles. – Não, não _neste_ galho. Não, não amarre ai ou vai...

Com um _crack_ surdo o galho fino cheio de neve quebrou caindo pesadamente bem em cima da barraca e a enterrando sob uma grossa camada de neve. Brienne que estava agachada amarrando uma das pontas da corda numa estaca se levantou olhando para Podric com uma expressão tão furiosa que o escudeiro se encolheu, ainda segurando a corda que tentara amarrar no galho.

- Deixa ver se adivinho – a voz de Robb Stark chegou a Jaime do interior da carroça, parecendo entediado – deu errado _de novo_.

- Eles devem conseguir na próxima, assim que conseguirem desenterrar a barraca que a neve acabou de soterrar – Grande Jon o informou animado, só então se dando conta da chegada de Jaime. – Ah, Regicida, não veio ajudar, não é mesmo? Precisaria de duas mãos para amarrar uma corda.

Jaime deu um sorriso bem humorado não querendo ceder as provocações de Umber.

- Melhor sorte na próxima – Jaime falou tentando animar Podric que começava a tirar a neve de cima da barraca com as mãos junto a Brienne. – Quando desistir de congelar aqui fora, - ele falou para Brienne dessa vez - minha tenda está ali atrás.

Brienne parou abruptamente o que estava fazendo e se virou para Jaime.

- Não vou dormir com você. – Ela falou abrindo seus grandes olhos, espantada.

Grande Jon Umber ficou brincando com a neve sobre a carroça como se não estivesse prestando atenção enquanto Podric fingia cuidar de sua vida. Jaime bufou.

- Eu não te convidei para _dormir_ _comigo_, garota. – Jaime ralhou irritado com ela – Como você e seu fiel escudeiro se mostraram totalmente inúteis em montar uma simples barraca, achei que talvez fosse preferir o calor que dormir sobre a neve. É óbvio que eu nunca ia querer _dormir_ com _você_.

Ela fez uma expressão carrancuda.

- Prefiro dormir na neve – ela respondeu mal humorada – vou dormir com ele.

Com um aceno de cabeça ela indicou a carroça onde Robb Stark estava preso e Umber assistia a cena do camarote. Jaime revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Ele ainda vai estar ali de manhã, mas se é o que você quer, quem sou eu para tentar por o que quer que seja nessa sua cabeça teimosa. – respondeu contrariado – E não diga que vai dormir _com ele_, ele não ia querer dormir _com você_.

Brienne ficou quieta e não respondeu, fazendo Jaime notar que havia atingido o ponto certo para magoá-la. Sabia que a idéia de ser rejeitada a incomodara a vida toda e acabara de usar isso para ferir e sair vitorioso de sua pequena batalha verbal. Á magoara.

E agora isso não tinha o gosto bom que deveria ter.

- Por acaso está afirmando isso em meu nome? – Robb Stark falou soando um tanto hesitante, provavelmente sem ter certeza se podia se intrometer no assunto, mas Jaime sabia que era típico aos Starks sentirem pena de crianças, filhotes de animais perdidos e donzelas humilhadas. – Não que eu esteja afirmando nada, mas porque acha que eu não ia querer, Lannister?

Brienne prendeu a respiração como sempre fazia quando estava ansiosa. O misto de sentimentos que passou pela face dela conseguiu torná-la ainda mais feia na pouca luz vinda da fogueira distante dos soldados.

- Sua opinião não conta, não estava em total consciência quando a viu ou então não ia nem cogitar a possibilidade – falou alto para ser claramente ouvido pelo ocupante da jaula, virando para Brienne em seguida. – Não fique tão feliz, ele só está sendo educado.

- Ou talvez eu goste de mulheres que saibam manejar uma espada – retrucou o Jovem Lobo lá de dentro.

Aquelas palavras pareceram animar a garota fazendo-a curvar os lábios num meio sorriso que não era nada atraente.

- Não gosta não – Jaime respondeu paciente. – Só está tentando me irritar.

- Te irrita saber que eu posso me interessar por Brienne de Tarth? – continuou num tom de voz falsamente inocente para _maior_ irritação de Jaime.

- _Gostava mais de você quando estava morto_. – Jaime ralhou irritado, dando as costas e voltando a sua tenda.

Pensou se na sua promessa de defender o filho da Lady Catelyn haveria alguma cláusula o proibindo de cortar a língua do mesmo. Algo lhe dizia que não.


End file.
